


Finally Seen

by littlesolo



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: This was originally going to post this in my AU collection, but it kind of got away from me and took on a life of its own.Teacher AUTeaching is Dani Clayton's passion and while Bly is very different from Iowa, teaching is something she does well.  Aside from teaching, her new start is looking a lot like the life she just left in some ways.  At least that's the case until Mikey Taylor enters her class.  The change isn't immediate, it take a few months before she needs to step in, but that's how she meets his sister Jamie.While helping out Mikey, Jamie and her brother wind up helping Dani too.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. A Little Extra Help

Dani Clayton loves teaching. It’s more than just planting information into young minds and test scores to her. She loves seeing the look of comprehension on each student’s face as she teaches, the enjoyment they get over some subjects, watching them connect to something in their own way. Over the course of the year, she would adapt her lessons so that all her students get the most they can from her. 

Some students need extra attention, but unlike some of her colleagues, she doesn’t find it an inconvenience. Mikey Taylor is one of those students. He’s a happy little guy and enthusiastic about what he likes. He’s also one of her students that needs an extra bit of help. Mikey had some trouble when it came to reading. 

There were various things she could do to help him. Get him an aide to work with him on his reading during recess, place him in a tutoring program, hold him back if he didn’t improve. Those were the unwanted suggestions given to her by her fellow teachers. Peter Quint had helped himself to what she’d been working on while she’d grabbed her drink from the faculty fridge and that's what started the group discussion. In her opinion, none of those were real options, they were last resorts. Trust Peter Quint to know the fastest way to get rid of people. She’d start small with seeing if he had a parent that he could read to while they did something like make dinner. Maybe they had a pet that would appreciate the company while he read. 

So, she had a plan, but in order to make it work, she’d have to meet whoever came to pick Mikey up at the end of the day. The moment school is done for the day, most of the students scramble for their things and take off. Mikey’s desk is close to hers, so she’s able to catch him. 

“Mikey, do you have a mom or dad picking you up today?” The small boy shakes his head no. 

“My sister Jamie. She picks me up.” 

“Can you ask her to come inside? I’d like to talk to her.” She immediately regrets how she phrased things. She kneels down to his level and puts a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not in trouble Mikey. I just want to tell her how you’re doing, okay?” That calms him down and he takes off with an eager nod, his jacket and backpack flapping behind him as he runs. 

It’s only after she can’t hear the squeak of Mikey’s shoes anymore that something occurs to her. Clearly, Mikey meant an older sister, but for all she knew, that sister could be in high school. Quickly pulling out a pad from her desk, she starts to write down a note, trying to explain what she’s thinking in terms of helping Mikey, when the boy comes back into the classroom. Alone. 

“Jamie says she can’t. She’s dirty and has to stay outside” he explains. His jacket and backpack are gone and he’s waiting to take her hand. He’s a sweet kid. 

* * *

When it comes to the Taylor family, Mikey is the best of them. He’s a typical kid with moods and impulsivity issues, but he doesn’t have the anger issues the rest of them had. Their mother had run, their brother Denny had taken the opportunity to do the same, and their father kept his head buried in the mines where he worked. There was nothing for them there, so she took Mikey and left. It was the only option, really. Leaving him with their father or to be put in the foster system would mean dooming him before his life even got started. So, now they have a small place above a pub that she managed to swing only because she’d already landed a steady job and her boss vouched for her. The fact that the pub owner took pity on them helped too. 

It's been just the two of them for a while now and they made things work. Her paychecks went towards rent and essentials and whatever was left over went towards Mikey. She made sure he had what he needed and didn’t have to deal with the things she’d had to when she was growing up. She made sure that he knew she was someone he could count on, someone that would always be there for him in whatever way he needed. This was the first time Mikey’s had any trouble at school, but she’s in no state to go inside. Her coverall sleeves are tied around her waist, but she’s still sweaty and covered in dirt. She hops out of the truck and waits for her little brother to come back. 

Most of the other kids have been picked up and left, so she looks up when the school’s heavy doors open again. Logically, Jamie knows that not all teachers are old women, some are younger. Hell, it's been a while since she's been in a classroom so how would she know? The woman that Mikey is tugging behind him? She’s gorgeous. Her blonde hair cascades over her shoulders and she can’t help but wonder if it’s as soft as it looks. When the woman finally looks up, Jamie’s lucky she’s leaning against the side of her truck, because the blue eyes that look straight at her are absolutely stunning. Mikey is also smiling, so maybe this isn’t bad news at all. 

* * *

If Mikey’s sister is the woman standing next to that green truck, it’s not what she was expecting. For one thing, looking disheveled, covered in dirt and whatever else and her hair tied up in a bandana, she shouldn’t look as attractive as she does. Being a teacher, she knows that by the end of the day she’s a mess. Normally, that doesn’t bother her, but it does now in front of this woman. Managing to tear her eyes away from the brunette, she focuses back on Mikey, since he’s what this whole thing is about. He’s still tugging her along behind him, gently, just showing her the way, not rushing her along. 

The woman is looking at her with an amused grin that has Dani fighting back a blush. Once they’re in front of each other, Mikey lets her hand go and looks between them. By this time, Dani’s managed to get her mind back to the matter at hand. 

“Hello, I’m Mikey’s teacher Miss Clayton. Um, can I talk to you for a moment? Your brother isn’t in any trouble, there are just a few things to go over.” Again, teaching is Dani’s thing, she’s dedicated her life to it. You wouldn’t know it at the moment though, because she’s transfixed by the light green of the sister’s eyes. Mentally, she rolls her eyes at herself, she’s very aware that when it comes to beautiful women, she’s hopeless. All she’s ever done is admire, she’s never worked up the nerve to actually do anything about her attraction… _Mikey!_ Yes, she’s here about Mikey. The woman regards her for another second before offering her hand. 

“Jamie Taylor. I’m Mikey’s sister.” Dani bites her cheek, trying not to smile at how Mikey is currently mirroring Jamie’s stance. 

* * *

Not knowing how long this little chat will take, Jamie looks over to her brother. 

“Mikey, why don’t you go play while we talk?” After spending most of the day at a small desk and chair, Mikey always had a bunch of pent up energy in him. He doesn’t need to be asked twice and starts to take off towards the playground. He’s only a few feet away when he spins around and gives her a stern look that doesn’t really fit his face. 

“Be nice” he says, before taking off again. Jamie looks down at her feet for a second to compose herself, but not before catching the small grin on the teacher’s face. So, maybe she has a bit of a reputation for not being great with teachers. Or adults. Well, most people, but especially people who have a problem with Mikey. She’s had her own share of problems when she was in school, so she knows when something isn’t being said. 

“What did Mikey do?” She manages to keep her voice even despite the feeling that she won’t like what comes next. This is new. Mikey hasn’t ever been a problem before, and when it had been about her, this kind of thing usually came in the form of note home. 

“Nothing! I meant it when I said he wasn’t in any trouble.” Jamie feels her eyebrows shoot up. That was something new too. “Mikey just has a bit of trouble with reading.” Now Jamie’s confused. One of the things Mikey loves to do is read. Miss Clayton must read her expression, so she continues. “He likes to read, I know that, but I’ve noticed that sometimes he struggles with words. Most kids might just skip over the word, which is a problem, but Mikey actually tries to figure it out to the point where it frustrates him. At that point, he usually needs a break before he can come back to it. I let him go get a drink of water most of the time, just to give him a breather. It wouldn’t be a problem except that it leaves him a little behind when the rest of the students have moved on to the next part of the assignment.” 

So, this wasn’t what she’d been expecting, but it doesn’t look like this will lead anywhere good. Having a face to face with a teacher was never good. If it was something good, it would get sent home on a certificate highlighting his achievement or stickers and drawn smiley faces along with a few kind words on a returned assignment. This didn’t sound like anything too serious, but Jamie had a feeling she knew what it meant. It wasn’t the kind of problem she was used to, but for the teacher, it was still a problem and one that had to be dealt with. Jamie held back a growl of frustration and wondered if this was a conversation about having Mikey switch classes altogether or have him dumped on someone else for just this subject. 

“So, what do you want to do?” 

“Well, I was wondering if Mikey could have a little extra help at home? Maybe he could just read aloud while you made dinner or laundry or something? That way you could help him with words that he stumbles over? I think that would help things a lot. Coming from you would cause fewer problems.” 

* * *

Jamie Taylor raises an eyebrow at her at that and Dani manages to contain her wince, but just barely. She’s good with kids, she knows how to phrase things carefully. With adults, things took a bit more effort. Other teachers thought she was too invested. Somehow, her own passion for teaching reflected badly on them and they tended to hold it against her. With parents, apparently, she asked too much of them or didn’t do enough on her own. All of these things made her job harder because problems with parents would be brought up with her boss and the other kept her from having real friends. Even outside of school, being a teacher was a problem. Her mother didn’t understand her desire to work, much less be a teacher. Her ex-fiancé didn’t understand how being a teacher could really make a difference. Or maybe it was just how _she_ would be able to? It didn’t matter, she’d left all those people behind. It was a hard lesson to learn, but it was better this way. The point of all this was that up until that last sentence, things had been going well. Seven words managed to cause an abrupt change. Jamie Taylor’s face went from an expression that said she was listening to one that said she was already trying not to get any angrier. 

“I just mean that help from you would better received and impact him less in the classroom. I can try to do things here, but I’d rather not—” Jamie’s expression hardens further. Dani runs a frustrated hand through her hair. “I’m not explaining this well at all…” If Dani had been looking up, she would have seen Jamie’s face soften. 

“You’re doing great. Just, ah, try a deep breath. You're doing great.” Dani feels herself nod, and does exactly that. 

“The options that I have here at the school will only bring him unwanted attention or be held against him. The other students will notice if he has an aide help him or has tutoring. Tutoring will also mean pulling him out of another class, which would mean falling behind in two subjects. The other options left open to me are lowering his reading skill level or holding him back. None of those seem fair since his only real problem is a bit of frustration and a determination to get things right working against him. Mikey’s a smart guy, he just needs a little help working through both, and that can be done just reading aloud. I could do that, but it would mean either keeping him in at recess or after school and I think after so much time in class, kids need all the time they can get to just be kids and run around.” 

She bites her lip while she wonders what kind of reaction Mikey’s sister will have. For starters, Jamie Taylor seems to be just blinking at her. Maybe she’d spaced out during her explanation? She’s holding back a sigh when Jamie finally responds. 

“Would it matter what he read? Like would it have to be something specific?” Okay, so maybe the fact that not only had she been listened to but was also being taken seriously threw her for a moment. 

“Um, no. Any book he picks or that you think he’ll like is fine. The fact that he loves reading makes things easier. If it helps, I could recommend a book and bring it out with him when you finish one you two are on?” 

* * *

Jamie nods and gives her a smile. Judging by the relief that flows through the teacher’s body in response, she has a feeling that this isn’t a reaction she usually gets. She’s about to call for Mikey, when the teacher says something else. 

“I’m sorry. I mean, I’m glad you’re willing to help, but should I write this out for your parents too?” Jamie has no problem answering this question, but it tends to change how people see her and sometimes even Mikey. 

“No, it’s just the two of us looking after each other. I do most of it, but as you can see, I still have to have someone remind me of my manners every so often. Any recommendations you have would be great since we might need some help after we finish _The Cricket In Times Square_. That’s the one we’re working on at home. I’ve been doing the reading, but Mikey can take over or we can switch off.” 

Jamie notes two things. The first is that after learning it’s just the two of them, nothing had changed on Miss Clayton. There wasn’t a look of pity or disappointment at the fact that all Mikey had was her. The second is that the last bit of stress leaves Miss Clayton’s body. The blonde seems to actually be relieved that Mikey will be getting the help he needs. This looks to be a teacher that really cares about her students. 

Jamie calls Mikey back over. He says goodbye to Miss Clayton but won’t let her in the truck until she tells Miss Clayton goodbye too. She knows what he means. He means she can’t just toss the words over her shoulder, she has to mean them and her smile has to be real. None of that is a problem, since Miss Clayton is one of the few people she’s ever met that she wouldn’t mind seeing again. 

Later that night, while she makes one of the few dishes for dinner that they both like, she reconsiders everything Miss Clayton had said. It’s only then that what happened really hits her. A teacher with over twenty students in her class probably didn’t have much down time, not with planning and marking and whatever else teachers do, but Mikey’s teacher not only took the time to think out every option available, but also how it would affect her brother. That was more than anyone had ever done before. Hell, that was more than even their parents had ever done for any of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once upon a time, I was actually half way to becoming a teacher myself, so I apologize if things are a bit too detailed in some places. Whatever, hopefully it just makes everything more real.


	2. Off the Clock

Over the next few weeks, Jamie would discover that Miss Clayton was more than she’d ever expected. Miss Clayton was right, Mikey was a great reader, but when he couldn’t figure out a word, he’d overthink it. He enjoyed the books he picked and wanted to know what happened next. Stopping for a moment wasn’t a problem, with some words that’s all it took, but with others, every time he tried but didn’t manage to figure it out, frustrated him further. Jamie would have to help him remember to slow down and try to sound the word out. 

Mikey loved to read, so despite the few bumps along the way, they went through books quickly. Picking a new book was much easier than expected since the two of them agreed to let Miss Clayton choose. Thinking back to that first meeting, Jamie remembers mentioning the book they were reading. The teacher probably had a million things on her mind, but somehow stashed the title away somewhere in her mind. When she walked Mikey to the truck, Mikey showed her the book they would start that night. _Harry Cat’s Pet Puppy_. Apparently, _The Cricket in Times Square_ was the first in a series. The teacher had taken the time to look into what Mikey liked. The book after that is _Harry Kitten and Tucker Mouse_ , it’s a good pick, but also the last of that collection that she recommends. Jamie and Mikey had liked them, but were ready to move on and somehow Miss Clayton knew that. 

It takes another two books before Mikey starts getting into the habit of sounding out the hard words. Things are working out and she and Mikey are still doing okay. In fact, if she’s being honest, she looks forward to the next time she sees Miss Clayton. 

* * *

As much as Dani loves her students, the end of the day was something she looked forward to. It meant a few hours to herself or at least out of the classroom until the next day. The end of the week was different though. Dani Clayton was a teacher, but that’s pretty much all she was. Outside of school, she didn’t do much, she kept to herself for the most part. She had come to Bly to be who she really was, part of that was a teacher, and the rest of it she was still trying to figure out. 

Mikey Taylor would be the start of things changing for her. Even though she may have wanted to, she didn’t need to check in with Mikey or Jamie after school to see how things were going. Over time, Mikey improved with his reading. She’d see him silently mouthing the words at his desk, book in his hands and his little brow furrowed in concentration. Sometimes he’d let out a huff of frustration, but he’d get it. She kept an eye out for all her students, but when it came to Mikey Taylor, she thought that would be the end of things. Then he’d wanted to know what to read next. She remembered the title Jamie had mentioned and thought they might like another book by the same author. The first two books she recommends she finds easily. When Mikey finished them, he would wait until the end of the day and tug her out to speak to Jamie again. There he would tell her how much he liked the book, the characters, what his favorite parts were, and then look over to his sister, who nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with everything he said. Both siblings looked proud and that makes Dani even happier that she could help. 

Dani finds out a little bit more about Jamie each time she sees her. For instance, she found out that Jamie was a groundskeeper at a nearby manor. It was a lot of work, but Jamie loved it, and it let her adjust her hours so that she could be there for Mikey. Every time Dani joins them at the truck, she admires the other woman. Coming right from the manor she works on, Jamie doesn’t have time to change, but somehow, she always looks amazing. No matter how she wears her hair or if she’s wearing a flannel or an old band tee, Dani catches herself staring and manages to always look away just before getting caught. The last thing she needs is being noticed for yet another reason. 

* * *

Sometimes Jamie worries that she’s rubbed off on her brother too much. They’d come to Bly for a new start, but in getting themselves established, everyone found out about their history. Despite it being a different town, there was still the occasional snide look or remark. Personally, there aren’t many people Jamie trusts or even spends time with. She has two friends from work, Hannah and Owen, but for the most part it’s just her and Mikey. 

It’s only after meeting the teacher that she and Mikey start seeing Miss Clayton out and about too. They’re out getting groceries, and Jamie’s trying to explain that they really don’t need another kind of ice cream, when Mikey stops mid argument and points behind her. 

“Look! It’s Miss Clayton!” Jamie turns, and sure enough, it’s the blonde teacher. She can’t help her frown. When she’d met her, Miss Clayton seemed cheerful and full of energy, but seeing her now, she looks small and folded in on herself. Thinking that maybe she’s just having an off day, Jamie coaxes Mikey to leave her alone for now. Turns out, it isn’t just a one time thing. 

While Mikey is spending the day with Hannah and Owen and playing with the Wingrave kids, Jamie’s getting a little time to herself. Coffee shops aren’t really her thing, but the one in town has the sense to serve a decent cup of tea, so she takes a book along and makes herself comfortable for a while. That’s when she sees Miss Clayton again. The woman still looks exhausted and once she gets her drink, there aren’t any tables open. Jamie catches her eye and waves her over. The blonde’s face is a mixture of hesitance and relief. The woman practically collapses into the chair across from her. 

“You doing alright Poppins?” The woman blinks at her for a moment, so Jamie explains. “You manage a bunch of gremlins all day and are somehow still sane afterwards. That’s impressive, but even more than that is that you’ve become one of Mikey’s favorite people. That’s not easy either. I’d say that requires a fair bit of magic, so Poppins fits. Also, calling you Miss Clayton away from the school is a bit weird.” That gets a small laugh. 

“My name’s Dani.” Jamie gives her a nod and tips her cup towards her. 

“You alright Dani?” she asks softly. Dani looks like she needs someone to talk to, but she won’t push. The teacher pauses for a moment before answering. 

“Dealing with twenty five hyperactive ten year olds is easy. It's the rest of my life that's complicated. I know what my students need and can help them. Other people, not so much.” Jamie feels herself nod, familiar with the feeling. 

“That’s why I prefer plants. Easy to get along with. And I find if I don’t like one, one looks at me kind of funny, I can always just… you know…” She makes a choking sound as she pulls her thumb across her throat. “So, if it’s advice on how to deal with people you’re after, I’d just...” That gets another laugh out of Dani, this one stronger. 

“So far, England’s a lot different from the states, but I think murder is generally frowned on wherever you go.” 

“You’re a long way from home.” She immediately regrets what she just said. She can’t do anything but watch as Dani closes herself off again. Dani swallows hard and takes a sip of her coffee before answering. 

“It was never home, not really. I’d been here a little more than six months before getting the position at the school. I was staying at a hostel until a few months ago. Even so, this feels more like home than the states ever did.” Jamie knows that feeling too. When she was growing up back with her parents, the house was more like just a place to stay, everyone eager to leave as soon as they could, herself included. 

“Well then, welcome home Dani Clayton.” That gets her a bright smile. She feels Dani’s eyes on her again while she takes a sip of her tea before it goes cold. She’s had this feeling around the blonde before, being watched at, but this is the first time so up close. Looking back up, she’s struck by her intense blue eyes again. It takes her a second to recover, but then she raises an eyebrow at her. Dani gives her a soft smile. 

“You and Mikey don’t look much alike, but there are little things.” Jamie feels her eyebrow go even higher. Generally, this would make her uncomfortable. Technically, Mikey is her half brother, but to her he’s just her little brother. He was the result of her mother sleeping with someone else, something that made living in her old town even worse. Called a whore by strangers as well as her older brother Denny. She's tired of being seen certain ways without people actually bothering to get their facts right. Coming from Dani though, it feels different, and she’s curious about the woman sees. 

“Oh yeah? How?” 

“The both of you have the same cheek bones and nose. Same smirk too.” Jamie feels a smirk cross her face. “That one, right there.” Unfortunately, they both have to leave not too long after. Jamie finds herself looking forward to the next time she sees the teacher. 


	3. Rescuing Dani

Everything Dani gets from Peter Quint is unwanted. From the rumors about Jamie’s past and his own opinion on the Taylor family, to the lingering looks and backhanded compliments that she guesses is his own version of flirting. A few of the other staff members join in and share their own views as well. Dani knows better than to any of it at face value, but even if any of it was true, she doesn’t care. Jamie’s the first person in Bly to treat her like a real person. With her there’s none of the perfunctory niceties that she gets from everyone else. 

For some reason, Peter Quint becomes interested in her. Regardless of what type of interest it is, it’s unwelcome. She’d come to England to escape that kind of situation and refused to go through it again. This time, she’s firm in telling him she’s not interested, but much to her irritation, he persists. It was just like Eddie again, but this time it isn’t even a romantic curiosity, it seems just to be a desire to annoy her. One afternoon, Peter follows her out. This time, she isn’t trailing after Mikey, she’s on her own and has no choice to but to listen constant smarmy comments. 

“Dani? Can I bother you for a minute? We’ve got a question for you.” Looking over towards the voice, she finds Jamie standing by her truck and Mikey already buckled in the backseat. She doesn’t care, she’ll take any opportunity to get away from Peter Quint. She can feel his displeasure, but quickly leaves him behind. 

“What can I help with?” Jamie gives her another smirk and makes a few gestures with her hands once she speaks, even pointing towards Mikey for a moment, but it all seems to be for show. 

“Looked like you could use a hand there. Everything okay?” Dani lets out a relieved sigh. As much as she’s willing to help her students, dealing with Peter for the last fifteen minutes had taken what she had left for the day out of her. 

“Thanks. It is now that I’m rid of him.” 

“Mr Quint is a jerk” says Mikey from the back seat. 

“ _Mikey_!” she scolds gently. Jamie on the other hand, raises an eyebrow as if to ask if he was right. Dani shrugs in response, since he is. “I guess I’ll see you two tomorrow.” She’s just about to turn to leave when Jamie gently grabs her elbow. 

“Wait a minute, he’s still hanging around.” Dani rolls her eyes, but when Jamie jerks her hand back, she quickly explains. 

“Of course he is. Apparently, he has nothing better to do than to get on my last nerve.” They talk for a little while, waiting for Peter to leave. Even after he finally drives away, they both stick around a while longer. 

* * *

Dani Clayton has not only gotten into Jamie’s good graces, she’s creeping into her heart as well. The teacher’s recommendation of a book called _Redwall_ is a bit different. For one, it’s about three times the size of the books they’d been reading before, but she trusts Dani when it comes to what Mikey will like and what he can handle. The other thing is, for a school book, it’s in pretty good shape. 

“Didn’t steal the copy out of the library, did you?” That’s the first time she sees Dani blush. It’s adorable and makes her look even cuter. 

“It might be my own copy, but I’m pretty sure he’ll like it.” 

“Good enough for me. I trust you.” Those last three words don’t come easy for Jamie, but they seem to mean the world to Dani. 

As the months go by, Jamie find herself and Dani getting closer. One afternoon, they get closer still. It’s raining hard that afternoon, and Mikey comes running to get in the truck in his raincoat. It means she won’t be seeing Dani today. Her hand is just about to turn the key when she spots Dani out of the corner of her eye, her blonde hair unmistakable. Under the overhang at the school doors, Dani’s arguing with someone. A tall guy with a mop of dark hair and large round glasses. They’re arguing loud enough for their voices to carry through the sound of the heavy rain. She was about to drive the truck over to offer her a ride, but when Dani tries to turn away, he roughly grabs her arm. That has Jamie getting out of the truck and making her way over. 

“Dani, you need a ride?” Dani jerks her arm from his grasp so hard that it sends her stumbling back a step. 

“Yes, thank you.” The man turns and gives her a strong glare, but she doesn’t care, her concern is Dani. He goes to say something else, but Dani cuts him off. “There’s nothing left to say Eddie. I explained everything when I ended things. There’s nothing to fix. Go back to Iowa. This is my home now.” With that, Dani shifts the large bag on her arm and heads towards the truck. Jamie gives him a look that stops him as he goes to follow her, before she rushes back to the truck. 

By the time they get inside and buckled in, their clothes are soaked through and they’re both shivering. Even with water dripping everywhere, Jamie can see the tears streaming down Dani’s face. 

“Are you okay Miss Clayton?” Mikey’s voice startles her and she quickly wipes the tears from her face. 

“I’ll be okay Mikey, don’t worry.” It comes out softly, and Mikey knows that something’s wrong, but he trusts Jamie to help. 

Jamie starts the car and hopes it heats up quickly. Pulling out of the lot, she checks the rearview mirror and sees the man still standing there. She drives around to a fast food place and gets them all burgers and milkshakes, much to Mikey’s delight. 

“Never had a problem a milkshake didn’t make a little bit better.” Dani gives her a watery smile as she takes hers. “Seriously though, anything I can do to help? Do you want to talk a bit or can I drop you somewhere?” Some of the other times she’s seen her Dani had seemed worn down, but right now she seems lost. 

“I don’t… I don’t know the answer to either of those questions. The first is a long story and somehow, he figured out where I live. The people at my apartment told him where I work so he’ll probably just go back to my apartment and wait for me there.” 

“Well, it’s settled then. You’re staying with us tonight.” Dani looks ready to protest, and if she doesn’t want to stay with them, Jamie won’t make her, but it seems like the only option. Dani seems to realize this too and nods. Mikey cheers in the back seat and it brings another smile to Dani's face. 

It only occurs to Jamie later, that living with a ten year old above a pub might not be the best thing for his teacher to know, but Dani seems too caught up in her thoughts to notice. They’re out in the rain again, Mikey the only one wearing anything to protect him from the downpour, so they quickly make their way up the stairs to the side entrance. Helping in the way only a ten year old can, once inside, Mikey dumps his things at the door and then rushes off. She and Dani barely manage to not fall over what he’s left behind, when he comes back carrying what looks like every towel the own. 

“Thanks buddy” she says as she hands a towel to Dani. They’re both soaked through, but Jamie’s heavy jacket has at least kept her a bit warm. Dani is shivering where she stands. “Let’s get you in the shower. I’m sure I have something you can change into” she says as she leads Dani to the bathroom. Dani’s struggling to get off her wet jacket so Jamie helps tug it off. What she hadn’t thought through was that underneath Dani was still just as wet and it had her blouse nearly transparent and sticking to her. She can see the outline of her bra and that has Jamie's thoughts going in a different direction entirely. Jamie feels her face warm up, but it still takes a moment before it registers that she should look away. She’s trying to think about anything other than the fact that every inch of Dani Clayton is beautiful because that’s not what she needs right now. Right now, Dani needs a friend. Thankfully, Dani doesn’t notice the dilemma going on in her head right behind her. 

“I’ll set a change of clothes out on the bed, okay? No rush.” Pulling the door shut behind her, Jamie lets out a slow deep breath. Okay. Okay. So, yes, Jamie had noticed how attractive Dani is. It was hard not to, the woman was stunning. Letting out another deep breath, she reminds herself that now is not the time. She didn’t know if the teacher was into women. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s been attracted to a straight woman, but with Dani, it’s more than just a physical attraction. Finally getting herself to move, she goes in searches for some clothes. She and Dani are close in size, so she sets out one of her softest shirts and a pair of sweatpants for her before changing her own. 

* * *

It only hits Dani that she’s probably spent too long in the shower when she shuts the water off. With a towel wrapped around her, she braces herself against the sink. She’d come to a completely different continent to get away from everything back home, but she still couldn’t escape it. Eddie had come after her and then, in all of England, he actually found her here in Bly. She’d cut off pretty much all contact with people back home, but when she’d finally gotten an apartment, she’d sent her mom a letter letting her know she was fine. If anyone wanted the two of them back together more than Eddie, it was her mom. 

She walks down the short hall and into Jamie’s bedroom where she sees the clothes on the corner of the bed. Picking up the shirt, she slips it on and then the sweatpants as well. The clothes are warm and cozy and smell nothing like her own and all of that brings her an added sense of comfort. 

Walking out to the end of the hallway, Dani takes in the home. She hadn’t been paying attention before, but Jamie’s made wonderful use of the space. The main room is a mixture of a living room and kitchen area and on the other side of the room she can see the door to what she’s guessing is Mikey’s bedroom. She’s just about to join the Taylor siblings when she hears Mikey ask Jamie a question that has her taking a step backwards. 

“Is Miss Clayton going to be okay?” 

“I don’t know buddy, but we’re going to try and help, okay?”

“How? By trying to cheer her up?” 

“Well, I’m hoping the milkshake and burger will help a little with that, but the best we can do right now is just be here for her and hope that helps.” Dani lets out a relieved sigh and goes out to join them. The minute Jamie sees her, she pulls the last burger out of the microwave and sets it on a plate for her. “Just keeping it warm for you. You feeling a little better?” Dani feels herself nod, and honestly means it. 

“Yeah, the shower really helped. Sorry I was in there so long. Um, are you okay? I mean, I’m not sure there’s a lot of hot water left either.” Dani feels her shoulders relax when Jamie just gives her a smile and pulls her chair out for her. 

“I towel dried my hair a bit and changed my clothes. I’m fine. Here, join us.” 

She thought it’d be harder to get Edmund out of her head, but with Jamie and Mikey, it’s easy. For one, she can’t help but smile at the fact that while nearly everything in Mikey’s backpack is damp or at least a little wet, the book she’d given him is fine. He’d kept it close, next to his chest, while they were in the rain. Jamie doesn’t push as to what’s going on, but Mikey asks if she’s okay. Just like in the classroom, she answers as honestly as she can. 

“I’ve been better, but now I’m warm and eating a great burger, so things are looking up.” 

The rest of the day passes quickly. Mikey shows her around the home, pointing out everything important. He shows her every one of Jamie’s plants and tells her their names. Dani shoots Jamie a look over her shoulder. 

“You’ve named your plants?” Jamie shrugs and smiles back. 

“I’d argue, but the names kinda fit them.” As Mikey leads them towards his room, he pauses next to the front door. 

“And these are Jamie’s _MUDDY BOOTS_!” he yells. Dani turns towards the brunette who rolls her eyes. 

“First Hannah and now you. I’ll tell you the same thing I tell her, don’t worry about them, I’ve got them covered.” Dani can’t help the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Of course someone as amazing as Jamie was already seeing someone. Mikey, who hasn’t picked up on anything turns towards his sister, but keeps a hold of her hand. 

“Do you think Miss Clayton can join us when we have brunch with Hannah and Owen tomorrow?” He asks with so much enthusiasm that it’ll hurt telling him no, but even if Eddie hadn’t shown up, she doubts she could handle seeing Jamie with someone. She manages to keep what she’s feeling off her face, and looks over at Jamie when she answers. 

“I don’t know, that’s up to her, but I think Hannah and Owen are finally pulling themselves together and going out on a date tonight.” 

“Yay! Finally!” cheers Mikey and Jamie grins widely in agreement. 

“I know. It’s about time for the two of them. But I don’t know what that means about brunch.” Jamie turns her head to address her. “Hannah and Owen are people that I work with up at the manor. They’ve been attracted to each other for ages and now, almost three years later, are actually doing something about it. As for tomorrow, you’re welcome to join us. Today’s Friday and even teachers need a break, you know. But if you’ve had enough of this little one for a week, I completely understand.” 

“Hey!” 

Dani can’t help but laugh at the sibling’s antics. If it were anyone else she’d decline, but around these two she can be herself and doesn’t want to leave. 

“You don’t have to decide now. Those burgers were pretty big and you still have half your shake left.” Once again, Dani’s grateful that Jamie’s leaving everything up to her and without any pressure. Mikey gives Jamie a look and points at the muddy boots next to the door again. Jamie holds up her hands and walks over to take care of them. 

He then takes Dani to show her his room. This time, Dani doesn’t fight her smile. The room isn’t very big, but they’ve made the most of it. It’s everything a little boy’s room should be. There’s a bed that has a few stuffed toys on it. There are two hooks drilled in the opposite wall that holds up an orange hammock and between it and the bed, sits a large bookshelf. Dani steps carefully around the various toys scattered on the floor and listens as Mikey tells her that Jamie comes in and sits in the hammock while they read together. Then he gets a bit shy. 

“Sometimes she stays there when I have nightmares too.” Dani squeezes his hand. 

“Your sister’s pretty good at being there for people.” He nods and gives her a big smile. 

The three of them watch an episode of Wallace and Gromit before Mikey turns in for the night. Dani stays out of the way, digging out some of her grading to do while Jamie tucks Mikey in. She can’t help but overhear the two. 

“Can Miss Clayton read to me?” 

“Aw, c’mon scout. Am I not good enough anymore? Besides, she spent all day with you gremlins, give her some time off, yeah?” If Mikey had pressed, Dani would have done it happily. After everything, reading a few pages wasn’t a big deal. Instead, she hears Jamie start the next chapter. Turning back to her papers, she tunes them out. 

* * *

Closing Mikey’s door softly behind her, Jamie goes back towards the kitchen table where Dani is working her way through a stack of papers. 

“I don’t see how you can make heads or tails of all that scrawl” she comments as she makes her way towards the fridge. Dani smiles as she looks up. Despite how the afternoon started, every smile Dani’s given her has been real and bright since she’s joined them. She’s looked a lot better since her shower. 

“Believe it or not, by this point, their handwriting is better than it used to be. This is just math though. When they have to write out their responses? That’s when I have trouble.” Jamie laughs and stops at the fridge. 

“Can I offer you a beer, a glass of wine, or maybe the rest of your shake? We’ve got a selection of juices too, both in a bottle and in a box.” Dani laughs. 

“I’ll take a beer.” Handing Dani a bottle, she fills her watering can. She leaves Dani to her work while she takes care of all her plants. Once she’s done, she washes the few dishes in the sink. There are various little tasks that need to be done to keep the house running, but she likes being around Dani too. When she’s done, she turns back around to find Dani done with the stack of papers and staring at the bottle in her hand. She looks exhausted and after a day at the manor, Jamie feels it too. 

“So, sleeping arrangements. I’ll take the couch.” Dani jerks her head up. 

“Jamie, no. You’ve done so much for me already, I can’t take your bed.” Jamie doesn’t even get a chance to argue, the look in Dani’s eyes says it’s the end of discussion. 

“I’ll get you a blanket and pillow.” When she returns, Dani’s already made herself comfortable on the couch. Jamie stands there awkwardly, unsure what to do now. “Well, good night then.” 


	4. Dani Does a Bit of Sharing

After getting a quick shower, Jamie falls into bed. Her bed seems larger than normal. There’s more than enough room for another person, but she’s not that forward. As much as she likes Dani, she clearly has more than enough on her plate and she doesn’t want to add to it by being another problem for the woman. She tosses and turns for a few hours before resigning to the fact that she won’t be sleeping any time soon. Sitting up, she notices a light on in the other room. She quietly makes her way to the living room in case Dani just fell asleep with the lamp on. 

* * *

Dani can’t sleep. Jamie and Mikey have kept her mind off things, but now, alone with her thoughts, everything hits her hard. For starters, she’s kicking herself for sending that letter home. She’d come here to be who she really was and given how everyone in Iowa kept her from being who that, she really should have known better. Hearing a floorboard creak, she looks up to see Jamie standing the hallway. She still looks attractive, this time free of dirt and sweat and looking a bit rumpled. It really isn’t fair. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Dani shakes her head. “Yeah, I couldn’t either.” Scooting to one end of the couch, she makes room for Jamie to join her. “Gimme a sec.” While Jamie heads to the kitchen, she takes the time to gather her thoughts. She only notices Jamie’s back when there’s a glass of chocolate milk set on the coffee table in front of her. It’s really a slab of wood on two wooden crates, but somehow it fits the home. 

“Thank you. For coming to my rescue again today.” She sees Jamie about to shrug it off, so she gives her a look. “It’s maybe the first time anyone has done that for me. Or at least done it without wanting something in return, I can’t remember.” Jamie settles in, as if sensing she needs to talk. Having someone able to read her like this and actually pay attention, that's a first too. So new, she’s not sure what to do with it. 

“Look, if you want to talk, I’m here. If not, we can sit here and drink our milk and I can tell you how rain is fairly common here so you might want to get a raincoat. I’m sure I can think of some other important things to mention too.” Once again, Dani finds herself smiling. Thinking back, she realizes that most of her real smiles since arriving in Bly have been because of Jamie. 

“The man today was my ex-fiancé. I broke our engagement before leaving and he didn’t take it well. We’d been friends since before we were teens, but his feelings became romantic and mine never did, no matter how hard I tried to make them. Me being together with Eddie, that’s his name, made so many people happy and I didn’t… that seemed more important than how I felt. As things went on and the wedding got closer, I realized they never were going to let me be who I really am. Not my mom, not Eddie, not his family. A teacher is just one part of me, but they wouldn’t even really allow that. Then it hit me exactly how many years it’s been without feeling any happiness of my own. I knew I wouldn’t find it there, not in Iowa. I had to get away and anywhere in the states didn’t far enough. So, I broke things off with him and left. Had my things packed before I even sat down to talk. Things never worked between us anyway. If I’m honest, I lost my best friend years ago and things hadn’t worked since then. So, I went to London. I found out about the job here from a friend I’d made at one of the schools that turned me down. That’s how I came to Bly. 

This is my new start, my chance to figure out who I am without anyone holding me back, not even myself. But my past followed me here. Looks like I can’t escape it. Thing is, I’m hiding a bit of me here too. A part of me that had me leaving Iowa so that I could… I don’t know, let be a part of me? But schools tend to be the same everywhere. No one is eager to have a gay person teaching their kids.” She waits for Jamie’s reaction, for her disgust, for her to agree and not want her anywhere near Mikey and possibly not even in their home. 

“Sounds to me like it’s been ages since anyone ever wanted to see you. You put up boundaries and those should be respected, by everyone, but especially by those that care about you. I think you did the smart thing leaving, but I might be a smidge biased.” Dani finally manages to look over at Jamie and sees nothing but kindness on her face. Kindness and understanding. 

“You know, you’re the first person to ever really see me. Who’s allowed me to feel what I feel and not try and change me somehow.” 

“Yeah well, you’re a good teacher and a good person. Why would I want to change any of that? As for seeing you, you’re a first for the two of us too. We come with a bit of a past ourselves, one that no one is eager to let us forget, but even back with our parents, things weren’t… great. Bly was supposed to be our fresh start. Still, being a gardener, well groundskeeper, is still a job people sneer at and living above a pub probably doesn’t give the greatest impression, but we’re making it. 

Honestly, when you came out to talk to us that afternoon, I thought you were another person about to give up on us, but you didn’t. Asking me to help Mikey with his reading? It might not seem like much to you, but it’s the first time in a long time that someone has seen something in us. Thought we were worth something, worth trying to help. You’re the first person to see us as anything and that’s something we’ve never had. You see potential in Mikey and see me a good caregiver, someone that can take care of him and actually help him when he needs it. 

You could have been done with us after that. You went past what was required, I mean your part kind of ends in the classroom, right? But you kept coming back. Not to make sure we didn’t somehow screw up, but I don’t know… maybe because we’ve grown on you and not as some sort of nuisance. Again, it might be a small thing to you, but it means a lot to us. Someone that isn’t eager to be rid of us, that actually cares, we’ve never had that. In case you didn’t know, you’re kind of special. 

As for being gay, I’d be the last person to judge since I am too. It doesn’t make you less than a fantastic teacher though. Look, I’d like to think we’re friends, so I’ll always be here for you if you need me. If you want to talk or need a place to stay for a while, just ask. If you just want a friend to have a drink with, we can go downstairs and have a pint or come up here and have a juice box or a glass of wine. Whatever you need. Mikey will always be there for you too, probably more than I will, seeing as how he’s in your class most of the day.” 

Dani can feel her eyes tearing up. That’s all she’d ever wanted, to make a difference, even in just one person’s life. That wasn’t all she had though. Now she had a real friend, someone that saw her and let her make her own decisions, let her be herself. Maybe being herself wouldn’t be as hard as she thought. Granted, just because Jamie was gay didn’t mean she felt the same way she did, but it meant she could be all of her around her. She didn’t have to hold any part of herself back, here she was safe. 

Jamie looks like she isn’t sure she said the right thing or maybe said too much, she looks ready to apologize. Before she can, Dani reaches out and takes her hand and rubs her thumb over Jamie’s knuckles. It sends tingles through her hand. Before she pulls back, Jamie shifts their fingers and keeps her hand in hers. 

“I promised you a few other important things earlier. This is really a suggestion. Take things one day at a time. You’ve got something you’re good at, something you’re passionate about, and you have us too. Those things aren't going anywhere. The rest you’ll figure out, there’s no set schedule for this kind of thing and I’ll be here if you want help. I mean, me? Yeah gardening isn’t something I’ll ever get rich doing, but I love it, I really do, and I make enough for me and Mikey to live comfortably. We’re happy and that’s what matters. Teaching makes you happy, but there should be more than just a job to your life. I wouldn’t know a lot about that personally, I mean, Mikey’s not a job, I love him, but other than him, I don’t really have much else. You can though. You should.” 

Dani just looks at her for a moment. At this amazing woman in front of her. 

“Well, you have me too, okay? If I can ever help, even if it isn’t school related, I want to. Regardless of what other people think, you’re doing an excellent job with Mikey. I can see where he gets his love of reading from. Your place is practically bursting with books. I might have to borrow a few if you don’t mind. I didn’t bring much along with me when I left Iowa, just what I could carry.” With a sigh, she leans back against the couch. Jamie starts to shift. “I can’t help thinking about tomorrow. I have no idea how long Eddie is staying or how persistent he’s going to be. All I want to do is go on with my life, but I can’t do that while he’s here.” 

“Look, we can deal with the finer details tomorrow, but there’s only a few places he could be staying in a town like this. I can check them out and see how long he’s rented a room for. You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you need. It’s not an inconvenience or anything, so get that thought out of your head. I like having you here and so does Mikey. In fact, you might have replaced me as his favorite person.” 

“How about we share the title. Thank you for everything, Jamie.” Before she can stop herself, before she even really thinks about it at all, she leans over and kisses the brunette’s cheek. The minute she pulls back though, it hits her what she’s just done. She’s trying to figure out how to apologize, but Jamie gives her a gentle smile and squeezes her hand, letting her know that they’re okay. There might even be a faint blush on her face, but Dani doesn’t know if it's just wishful thinking. They sit there looking at each other a few moments longer. 

“I should let you get some sleep. Hopefully, your dreams include an inventor and his dog taking off for the moon.” She laughs as Jamie gets up. “Sweet dreams, Poppins.” 

That night, Dani doesn’t dream of Eddie or people back home. She doesn’t wake up with her stomach twisted in knots and in a sweat. Instead, she dreams of a brunette and her little brother, of fun and shared smiles. Of laughter. It’s the best night’s sleep she’s had in years. 


	5. Confrontations

Jamie gets up early like she always does. Running a hand through her tangled curls, she stretches and gets ready for the day. Quietly making her way to the kitchen, she comes to an abrupt stop. Dani Clayton is stretched out beneath a blanket on the couch. Having had the couch for a while now, Jamie knows that calling it comfortable is a stretch, but Dani looks peaceful. It’s a nice look on her. 

Dani’s wearing her favorite shirt. Jamie's Blondie band tee is a prized possession of hers. She probably wears it too often, but that’s what makes it so soft and comfortable. Adding to the list of why it’s her favorite is the sight of Dani in it. She spends far too long standing there, just watching the blonde, but thankfully Dani is still sleeping soundly. Shaking her head clear, Jamie moves on to the kitchen. 

For the record, tea is Jamie’s drink of choice. The only reason she has a coffee maker is for those mornings where she needs to get going fast. Plants aren’t something you rush, but getting a ten year old up and to school, that’s hard even when she isn’t lagging behind. When they’d bumped into each other at the coffee shop, she remembers the smell of Dani’s drink and that’s what has her pulling out the machine. The very next thing she does put the kettle on. 

Jamie looks up at the sound of small feet padding across the floor. Mikey tilts his head as he settles in his seat, silently asking if Dani was still here. She puts a finger to her lips before pointing over at the couch. Just knowing his favorite teacher is still around has him beaming. A few minutes later, they hear Dani stirring. Setting a glass of juice in front of Mikey, Jamie tries not to stare as Dani walks over to them. Even with her hair a bit mussed and still a little bleary eyed, Dani looks beautiful. 

“Is that coffee? You are a miracle Jamie Taylor.” Dani still sounds half asleep and that only has the blush on Jamie’s cheeks getting brighter. Any hope that it would go unnoticed is ruined when Mikey snickers next to her. Jamie gives his shoulder a shove before ruffling his hair. Dani takes the coffee gratefully and proceeds to more sugar to it than is probably smart. 

“Some milk with your sugar drink?” Dani gives her small glare as she takes the milk carton. Dani’s just taken her first few sips when something occurs to her that has her sitting up straight in her seat. 

“Wait, you drink coffee? That doesn’t seem very… British.” Jamie smirks. 

“It isn’t, but sometimes I need a boost in my mornings. Usually, I have a proper drink though, which is why I also made tea. A civilized drink. It’s the only civilized thing about me though. Now then, for breakfast, we have eggs, cereal, or orange cranberry muffins my friend Owen made.” 

“We don’t have muffins!” argues Mikey. Jamie grins at him. 

“Yes we do. I hid them behind the orange juice so you wouldn’t eat them all and nearly make yourself sick, like last time.” She knows Mikey’s making a face at her, so she gives his head a nudge as she turns back towards Dani. “What would you like to have?” 

“I’d like a muffin if that’s okay, but not if it means one of you misses out.” 

“Don’t worry, Owen gave us four.” Placing one on a plate, Jamie hands it to the blonde and then gets one for Mikey too. The moan that comes from Dani after her first bite sends a shiver down her spine that she’s just barely able to keep the others from noticing. Settling in, she starts in on her own. Mikey practically inhales his and then goes off to get ready for the day. With him gone, what had just been a comfortable silence turns into an awkward one. With a deep breath she starts. 

“Okay, so I’ve got an idea of what to do today, but we’ll do whatever you want. This is just an idea, so if you already have a plan, we can do that, okay?” Dani adds another spoonful of sugar to her coffee before reluctantly looking up at her. 

“What are you thinking?” 

“Well, like I said last night, I can go around and figure out how long your ex-fiancé is staying. You’re more than welcome to stay with us until he’s on a plane again. Mikey and I would love it, but it’s your decision. If you do stay, I could run by your place and pick up a few of your things. Clothes and other essentials, otherwise I think we’ve got everything else here. If I’m the one to go and he’s waiting around, I can be your go between. I don’t have to work until Monday, but then I have to take Mikey to school, so taking another person along isn’t a problem. Past that, we’ll figure it out later. One day at a time, okay?” 

* * *

Dani can’t believe this woman in front of her. As much as she prefers plants, Jamie looks out for those she cares about, and Dani feels honored to be one of them. She’s not even sure she’s earned the privilege. As if sensing her thoughts, Jamie reaches out and takes her hand. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Dani nods. 

“That sounds great, all of it. Thank you so much Jamie. I don’t know… I can’t…” She lets out a soft chuckle. “I can’t think apparently. Um, I really don’t know what to say. Thank you doesn’t really cover it.” Mikey comes running back out and Dani expects Jamie to pull away, but she just squeezes her hand again instead. Then she turns towards her brother. 

“Hey, you. What do you say to hanging out with Dani for a while?” Mikey looks excited and Dani smiles. There’s something about a kid’s joy that is simply unmatched. “She’s going to be staying with us for a while too, that okay?” Suddenly, Dani feels guilty. She hadn’t even considered how Mikey might feel about all this. Or at least she does until she sees Mikey’s eyes go wide and he starts to bounce on his feet. 

“Really? You’re staying with us Miss Clayton?” Dani laughs. 

“For a while at least. If you guys are okay putting up with me.” Jamie smiles and squeezes her hand again. If Jamie had intended to say anything, it would have been drowned out by Mikey. 

“YES! You can stay with us! Right Jamie? It’s okay?” Both she and Jamie laugh as Jamie nods. “See? She said it’s okay! What do you want to do?” 

* * *

Jamie feels a little bad about leaving Dani behind with an overly excited Mikey, but Dani had assured her they’d be okay. Going around to find out where the ex-fiancé is staying and for how long doesn’t take long. Normally, the places wouldn’t give her the time of day unless she was checking in, but when she says the man is a friend of Henry Wingrave’s, they’re eager to help. 

Saying that Henry has her checking everywhere, she describes the guy she’d seen the day before, saying that Henry wants to send some papers over and wants to be sure he has the right place. Turns out Edmund O’Mara hasn’t check out yet. He plans on staying for a week. 

Heading over to Dani’s apartment, she braces herself for possibly meeting the guy Dani had been running away from. She knows that if she does run into him, she’ll have to control her temper, not wanting to make things worse for Dani. Still, the way he’d grabbed Dani and refused to listen to what she wanted, even eight months later, had her already hating him. Unfortunately, as Jamie makes her way to Dani’s apartment, she spots him sitting against Dani’s door. She wonders if he slept there. Hearing her coming, he gets to his feet. Realizing who she is, he falters for a moment before plastering a smile on his face. 

“You. You’re Danielle’s friend from yesterday. I’m Eddie O’Mara, Danielle’s fiancé. You wouldn’t happen to know where she is, do you? The two of us need to talk. Work things out. Wedding stuff, you know? I just… She’s just got cold feet and I need to talk to her so that we can go home.” 

Her dislike of the man only grows. He’s still referring to himself as Dani’s fiancé, refusing to let her go, but also using the term like it gives him some sort of claim to her. He’s not respecting what Dani told him yesterday and expects to just cart her back with him. 

“I’m just here to pick up a few things for her. If you’ll excuse me.” She’s guessing the only reason he moves back is out of shock. He probably expected his charm to work and at least get him inside so that he could wait for Dani there. Anticipating this, she lets herself in quickly and promptly closes the door before he can try and follow. She ignores his knocks on the door and moves to collect Dani’s things. 

Aside from being small, Dani’s place isn’t what she’s expecting. It looks like some of the places she and Mikey had stayed in before settling down in Bly. She does her best not to snoop, but the only real splashes of color come from the kid drawings on the fridge. As she packs Dani’s things, she can hear Eddie knocking on the door again. 

“Hey! Are you going to let me in or what?” Jamie rolls her eyes. Spotting a book by the bed, she grabs that too. As much as she doesn’t want to deal with him, she goes back into the hallway, quickly locking the door behind her and stashing the keys in her pocket. 

“Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Clearly, you’re Dani’s friend, I mean you have keys to her place, and I know you’re trying to look out for her. But what’s best for her is to sit down and at least talk with me. Danielle just has cold feet and I get that, getting married is a big step, but we have our lives planned out together and—” That’s as much as she can take. 

“She doesn’t want to see you and I’m going to respect that.” The smile drops from his face and is quickly replaced by a look of desperation and a hardness in his eyes. He’s determined to get his way and that makes her guard go up even further. 

“I need to speak to Danielle and it really doesn’t concern you.” His annoyance is creeping into his voice and he’s using his height to try and intimidate her. 

“You heard her as well as I did yesterday, there’s nothing left to say or fix and if you care about her, you should respect that.” 

“If you hadn’t interrupted, we wouldn’t be going through this right now and we’d be on our way home. The least you can do is help fix the situation that you caused.” That was another point against him, trying to manipulate her into helping him get his way. 

“Bly is her home now. She’s happy here.” He steps closer so that he’s nearly looming over Jamie, but she doesn’t back down. 

“I don’t know who you are, but you don’t know her like I do. We’ve been together since we were kids and are happy together. She’s just confused. We planned a life together and we’re getting married.” Jamie raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. 

“So you keep saying. How long have you been telling yourself that? That she’s happy, that you two are meant to be together, that you’re still getting married? I think you’re still trying to convince yourself it’s true even though her running to a different country to get away from your plans and everything else says otherwise. It’s been eight months, that should have made it clear to you that it’s more than cold feet, if her flat out telling you as much didn’t do the trick. As for being confused, I think she’s finally doing what makes herself happy instead of other people.” His face goes hard and his tone doesn’t hide his disgust. 

“What, are you her girlfriend? Is that how far she’s fallen now? How desperate she is?” Jamie clenches her jaw and reminds herself that hitting him would make things worse. 

“I’m whatever she needs me to be, and at the moment, that’s someone telling you to leave her alone. If you talk with her, it’s going to be her decision. The best I can do is give her a number to call you. Maybe the place you're staying? If she reaches out, great, but I’m not going to force her.” Having said her piece Jamie wait for a moment for a response before she turns to leave, but then he pushes things. She should have known getting rid of him wouldn’t be easy. He grabs her wrist hard and spins her back towards him and she hides her wince. 

“Just tell me where you’re keeping her and I’ll handle things from there.” He’s not raising his voice, but the tone is cold. In fact, except for the grip on her wrist, anyone would think they were having a normal conversation. The longer she silently glares at him, the more his grip tightens until she’s forced to make him let go. 

When she lived with her parents, things had never been easy. She’d been small for her age and into mischief. Add being dressed in Denny’s hand me downs, she was a prime target for teasing and mocking, but she did her best not to let it get to her. At the time, it had only been a few kids, so it was easy to let go. Then Mikey was born, the result of her mother sleeping with someone else, and that’s when things got worse. Three kids was more than her mother could handle, especially when she’d probably only wanted one to begin with. Her mother had been called a whore, but she left, the next target was her. Everyone called her a whore, said she was just like her mother, even her brother Denny was saying it. She’d had enough and that had the famous Taylor temper coming out. Between her brother and other kids, she learned how to fight but also how to defend herself. To take on all comers, she needed to have a few tricks up her sleeve. 

He’s got at least a half a foot on her, but by holding her, it’s now self defense. His grip having gotten painful a while ago, Jamie strikes his thigh above the knee with the strongest part of her boot and it sends him staggering back. At the same time, she grabs the wrist holding hers and gives it a hard twist that has him crying out. 

“Give it up, mate. It’s over.” He’s holding his wrist carefully and glaring at her as she adjusts the suitcase in her hand and leaves. 

Getting in her truck, Jamie heads to the manor. He’s persistent, she’ll give him that. He’s following her in his rental car, hoping she’ll lead him to Dani. She’d expected as much. She frowns as she realizes he isn’t following because he loves Dani. Actually, in his own way he probably does, but right now, he’s following her because he’s determined to get his way. 

The drive to the manor is one she can do without thinking, she’s done it so many times, so she lets her mind wander. She knows that the woman who lived in Iowa is very different from the woman she met at Mikey’s school. Still, even knowing that, she just can’t picture Dani with that guy. 

Jamie had learned a long time ago how to read people quickly. Granted, she’s had only two encounters with him, if you count the one in front of the school, but she has a feeling he’d never gotten physical with Dani before yesterday. Dani said they’d known each other since they were kids and that she’d tried to make herself feel the same way he did, so he’d never had any reason to get like that with her before. She can’t help but wonder how many things Dani had compromised on or given up in order to make others happy. 

Jamie knew about compromise and she also knew about wanting to be happy. What Jamie had never had was someone that saw her, all of her, not just the pieces she decided it was safe to share. From that very first day, Dani had been able to read her. Dani had been able to tell she was getting increasingly aggravated and had tried to explain things better. Most people just back pedaled or told her to calm down. Both were the wrong thing to do, and somehow Dani knew that. All that had been on their first meeting, but Eddie had known her for most of her life. He had to know Dani better than anybody, right? Had to be able to read her, know her expressions. Dani had been struggling for years behind a mask, but he had to have known that. You don’t grow up with someone and miss something that basic, do you? She didn’t know. 

Jamie pulls herself from her thoughts as she drives up to her regular spot at the manor. Not expecting her today, both Hannah and Owen come out to meet her. 

“Jamie? What are you doing here?” asks Hannah. 

“Dani’s ex-fiancé is following me to figure out where Dani is staying.” 

“Dani? Mikey’s teacher? The one you have a crush on?” asks Owen. He’s grinning until he sees the serious expression on her face. 

“Look, I’ll explain everything later, but he’s going to drive up here any minute.” Flora and Miles start to come out, but Hannah goes to meet them and ushers them back inside, giving Jamie one last look over her shoulder. 

“What do you need me to do?” asks Owen. 

“Just stand there and, I dunno, be a witness. To what he does, not me.” Moments later, Eddie pulls up. Being an American and used to driving on the wrong side of the road, it was impressive he managed to keep up. He’s clearly angry and slams the door when gets out. She notices his limp. 

“Where’s Danielle?” he demands, looking up at the manor, as if he’s expecting to see her in one of the windows. Instead, he sees the faces of the Wingrave children and Hannah watching him. It has him rethinking his approach, but only a little. “Look, I’m not leaving until I’ve spoken with her.” 

“Well, I guess you could try yelling really loud, but I doubt she’ll hear you. You’re also not stepping foot inside.” As Eddie takes a few steps forward, so does Owen, who Eddie notices for the first time. Eddie clenches his fists at his sides and grits his teeth. Running a hand through his hair and pushing his glasses up his nose, he has apparently decided that he doesn’t care if there’s an audience. Jamie’s ready for that though and picks up a shovel from the back of her truck. Seeing this Eddie stops in his tracks and Owen takes a step forward, but she’s done with this guy. 

Advancing on Eddie, she watches as he quickly backs up to the point where he’s almost behind the car. 

“You’re going to respect Dani’s wishes and leave her alone. In fact, you’re going to leave altogether and go back home. Dani has made it clear that your relationship with her is over. She made that clear to you months ago. Personally, I don’t see how you can claim to love someone and ignore what they want, but from what Dani tells me, that’s been going on for years.” He looks ready to interject, so she grips the shovel with both hands and hefts it, ready to hit something. She looks at Eddie for a second longer, before bringing the shovel down hard on the car’s side mirror. The mirror breaks off the car and lands on the ground with a thud. Eddie looks at it with a stunned look on his face. 

“Ohh… they’re going to charge you to repair that you know” comments Owen behind her. One of the many reasons she loves him. Picking up the mirror she tosses it Eddie, who reflexively catches it. He opens his mouth again and Jamie clenches the shovel tighter in her hand, an action he doesn’t miss. She’d never hit him with a shovel, but he doesn’t know that. “This is your cue, mate. I’d get out of here while you still can and with your rental in one piece. Well, in no more pieces” adds Owen. With one more hard glare, Eddie limps back to his car and slowly goes back the way he came. She doubts he’ll be leaving town though. 

Only once he’s out of sight does Jamie drop the shovel. She’s tired and the pain in her wrist has gotten worse. 

“Jamie? Let’s go in and have a cuppa while you explain what’s going on. I’ll even let you have some of the good biscuits.” She follows behind Owen, pulling her sleeve further down her wrist once his back is turned. 

Hannah and Owen listen to her explain everything that’s happened and what the current situation with Dani is. 

“Jamie dear are you sure that’s wise?” asks Hannah. Jamie knows Hannah’s just looking out for her in terms of her physical safety as well as her emotions, but there aren’t any other options. “You could both stay here, there’s more than enough room.” Jamie shakes her head. 

“Dani can’t go back to her place while he's here. I don’t want to bring her here, because now he knows how to get here. Christ, I didn’t even think about all of you, not even the kids.” Jamie rubs at her face with her hands. How could she have been so stupid? Bringing Eddie here meant he might show up again. The last thing she wants is to put Hannah, Owen, and the kids in any sort of danger. 

“Jamie, relax. We’ll be fine. We’ll call the police if he shows up and get him for trespassing. He can’t get here without us hearing his car.” Jamie nods and hopes Owen’s right. 

“The only safe place for Dani is my place. She can’t afford a motel and if she stays at one, he could just show up. He doesn’t know where I live, and if he does, I’ll handle it. Worst case, I get some of the guys from the pub to help me out. There’s always somebody there.” 

“What about you, dear? Are you alright?” That’s Hannah, still looking out for her. 

“For the most part. He could get me for assault but it was self defense. I don’t have any witnesses, but I’m betting the locals hate Americans more than they do me. He could also get me for the damage to his car—” 

“But there are no witnesses to that either. Anyway, everyone knows Americans can’t drive properly.” That gets Hannah a smile. “What about Mikey? Would you rather he stay here?” 

“No, he’s over the moon about Dani staying with us and it’d just be an inconvenience for you all anyway. I’m closer to the school and can drop them both off. Eddie will probably try waiting for Dani there too.” 

“Alright, so that’s what’s going on. I know you want to be there for her, but how are _you_ doing?” As Hannah waits for an answer, Owen pushes the biscuit tin closer to her. Jamie shakes her head. 

“It’s a lot to have happen overnight, but I’m fine. Mikey loves her and we’ve handled worse…” Hannah gives her a look, and Jamie sighs. She knew that’s not what Hannah meant. 

“I’m fine. Right now, Dani needs a friend, and I can do that. Look, Dani’s different from… well, anyone I’ve ever met, really. I mean, I know you two have never judged me, about anything, but Dani came into our lives looking to help. No one has ever done that before and actually meant it or followed through. It’s more than just that though… she’s just…” Both Hannah and Owen are grinning at her now. She can feel her face going red, but she scowls at them anyway. 

“Hannah, my dear, I believe our Jamie is actually speechless” says Owen. Jamie rolls her eyes and kicks out at his chair. 

“Well, you should bring her along when you and Mikey come for lunch tomorrow.” Jamie nods. Knowing she probably has nothing in her fridge that’s any good, Owen gives her a pan of leftovers. Agreeing to see them tomorrow, Jamie takes off for home. 


	6. A Day With Mikey and Considering the Past

Dani has a lot of experience with kids, it’s kind of a prerequisite for going into teaching. Dani had started with babysitting when she was young, and then moved onto tutoring kids after school. Until college, she did a little bit of both, always needing the extra money. She loves kids in general, which is why spending time with Mikey isn’t hard at all. 

Mikey seems to be overwhelmed with the news that she’s staying with them and it’s adorable. When she suggests they find something to do, he doesn’t know where to start. Dani suggests they do a little of everything and that seems to make picking something easier. Scattering a bunch of toy cars and dinosaurs, he pulls out a deck of cards to start with. This is how Dani learns that Mikey Taylor is a card shark. She isn’t sure if he’s counting cards or what, but no matter what game they’re playing, he’s winning by more than just luck. What’s worse is that she isn’t that he knows he’s doing it. She has a hunch about how he learned though. Oddly enough, she can picture Jamie teaching him how and that has her smiling wider. 

Frankly, she can’t see why anyone would think Jamie doesn’t take good care of her brother. All over the home are signs that the siblings love each other. On the fridge are a some of the graded papers she’s sent home. There are a few of Mikey’s drawings on display on photo frames. Dani’s personal favorite is the one that looks to be of Jamie and Dani holding hands. That’s where she gets the idea that they color for a while. 

Spread out on the floor, Mikey pulls out markers, colored pencils, and crayons and sheets of paper for them to use. She narrows her eyes with a playful grin when he hands her one to color in instead of a blank one like he sets out for himself. Catching her eye, he shrugs. 

“You’re a teacher, so you like to color inside the lines.” That has Dani raising an eyebrow at him, but then focuses on coloring. It’s only after she’s picked a pencil to use that she looks over at the boy and sees the smirk. That same infuriating smirk that’s usually on Jamie’s face. They’re both coloring when Mikey asks her a question. 

“Miss Clayton, why are you staying with us?” Startled by the question, it takes her a moment to figure out her answer. 

“Well, I’m in some trouble and you guys are helping me out. Do you want me to go?” She has no idea what she’ll do, but if Mikey wants her to leave, she will. Mikey’s still coloring and she’s holding her breath until he answers. 

“I don’t want you to go. I like you here and you make Jamie really happy. She smiles more.” Dani doesn’t know what to say to that, but blushes anyway. 

“Is it that man? The man that was yelling at you yesterday?” Dani holds back a sigh. Her argument with Eddie would have been hard to ignore, but Mikey is one of her best students anyway, so it’s no surprise that he can tell something is bothering her. Sometimes kids just knew. 

“Yeah. He wants me to go back with him to America, but this is my home now and I’m not leaving.” Mikey nods and picks up a crayon. 

“He hurt you.” Dani does her best to contain her wince. Eddie had hurt her by just showing up, but she has a feeling Mikey means when he’d grabbed her. She’d hoped he hadn’t seen that. He looks up at her, marker paused, with a very serious look on his face. “Jamie will sort him out.” He says it with such certainty that it makes her nervous. She wonders what “sorting him out” entails and hopes it doesn't come to that. She’s also curious about why it had been necessary before. She’s trying not to think about how quickly she probably would have wound up on a plane if Jamie hadn’t stepped in. 

When they switch to working on a puzzle, Mikey starts in on another stream of questions. At first, she’s a bit reluctant since he’s asking about planes, just the thought of them still making her uncomfortable, but she does her best to hide it. She should have known better since Mikey is just ten. He asks what it was like inside, how high do they go, did she get her own parachute. 

It’s a thousand piece puzzle of a vibrant underwater scene and it’s taking a lot of concentration, but Mikey has her laughing. In the back of her mind, she can’t help but worry. Finding out where Eddie was staying might take some time, but picking up her things shouldn’t take long. It’s been almost two hours and Jamie still isn’t back yet and it’s getting harder to hide her anxiousness from the small boy in front of her. 

Dani’s close to not being able to take it anymore, not that she could do anything about it, when Jamie walks through the door with a covered dish and her suitcase. Mikey’s up from his seat, eager to show her what they’ve done, tugs on Jamie’s hand that had been holding her suitcase. That’s when she and Mikey both see Jamie wince and hear her hiss of pain. Mikey lets go of her hand, looking worried, and Dani’s at her side in an instant. Jamie’s gaze shifts between the two of them before she lets out the sigh and carefully takes off her jacket. Taking Jamie’s hand, Dani carefully rolls up Jamie’s sleeve to reveal a dark bruise that wraps around her wrist. Dani’s unable to help the whimper that escapes her at the sight of it. 

“Poppins—” That’s as far as Jamie gets before Dani cuts her off and turns to the younger Taylor sibling. 

“Mikey, can you get me a bag of ice? It'll help Jamie’s wrist.” Mikey rushes off to the kitchen. 

“It’s a little late for ice at this point” says Jamie softly. 

“Well, it can’t hurt and it’ll make me feel a little better.” Mikey is back with a bag of ice and Dani takes it and carefully sets it on Jamie’s wrist. Jamie’s wince causes one of her own. Taking the dish from Jamie’s other hand, she hands it to Mikey who takes it the kitchen but is back in a flash. 

“Mikey, I’m going to be okay, alright? I’ve had worse, you know that. Don’t worry about me. Can you give us a while to talk?” Now Mikey looks nervous and Dani feels awful. 

“Is Miss Clayton going to leave?” Dani would completely understand if Jamie says yes. This is more than Jamie had signed up for. She doesn’t know if Mikey is worried about her or about Jamie, probably both, and it makes her feel even worse. 

“No. Actually, she’s going to be staying with us for a week or longer.” That brightens Mikey’s mood and with a nod, he heads off to his room, closing the door behind him. She doesn’t let Jamie say a word. 

“What happened?” Jamie sighs and motions them over towards the couch. Once they’re both settled, Jamie starts to explain. 

“He was waiting at your place, sitting against your door, so there was no getting by him. I didn’t let him in and got your stuff, but I might have put foot in things. He’s very… insistent about talking to you, but I didn’t tell him anything.” Dani knew she wouldn’t, but runs a frustrated hand through her hair. 

“He hurt you. Jamie I never wanted you to get hurt. I would have gone myself if I’d known—” Jamie reaches out and takes her hand. 

“I know that Poppins, but it would have made things worse for you. It was nothing I couldn’t handle.” 

“How--?” 

“I kicked him and probably sprained his wrist. See, you’re aiming for the thigh, but just above the kneecap and use your hips and your leg in a piston motion. It sends the person backward and out of striking range, and if you do it right, can permanently damage their kneecap. It kept him from trying anything else.” Realizing she might have said too much, Jamie quickly tries to reassure her. “I only gave him a limp, I swear! Or at least I’m pretty sure.” Dani narrows her eyes at her. As cute as seeing Jamie demonstrate the move had been, that hadn’t been what she was going to ask at all, and Jamie knows it. 

“He didn’t want to let me leave without knowing where you were so you two could talk.” Suddenly, Dani’s hit with a realization and it almost makes her physically ill. She’s put Jamie and Mikey in danger and Eddie’s proven that he’s not above hurting people. Jamie seems to sense her train of thought. “Poppins, he has no idea where we are. I led him to the manor and took care of things there.” Dani lets out a shaky breath, but raises an eyebrow at Jamie. The brunette winces, but not in pain this time. “I might have caused some damage to his car… But that’s all! I got my point across, but I don’t think he’s leaving anytime soon. The motel says he’s checked in for a week.” 

* * *

Dani slumps against the couch and runs a hand through her hair again. Given the situation, she should be focused on her wrist or trying to make Dani stop worrying. She’d seen Dani’s face go pale when she thought she’d put them in danger. Dani’s concern for them warmed her heart, but to keep them safe, Dani would have taken off to the nearest motel. Instead, Jamie can’t help but be distracted by how every time Dani runs a hand through her hair, it musses it in a way that just makes her more attractive. Shaking her head clear, she kicks herself for admiring a stress reaction. Dani raises an eyebrow at her and Jamie can feel herself blush. At least that has the corners of Dani’s mouth tilting up. That’s something. 

“Look, I still want you to stay here, alright? It’s safe and the folks at the manor can handle things if he shows back up, but I have a feeling even if he does, all they’ll need is a shovel to get him to go.” Once again, she’s said too much and it has Dani raising an eyebrow at her again. Thing is, it’s not a reproachful look, it’s one out of concern. “I’d rather you not worry about that, but they’ll be fine. He left first and I made sure he didn’t follow me here. I’ve also got a few back up plans in case that does happen. I don’t want you worrying about that either. Right now, my concern is you.” 

This time Dani rubs her hands across her face. 

“He’d never… he’d never done anything like that before. Grabbed me like that. He was always a little controlling, but in an indirect way, you know? Anyway, I wanted to make him happy, everyone happy, so I just went along with things. I never should have let things get as far as they did. I should have ended things before I left for college at least, but he didn’t leave me alone then either. He first proposed when we were ten after I’d dared him to kiss him the day before. Then again after high school, before college, two Christmases when I came home from college, a few times after, and then finally in a restaurant in front of all our friends and family. Well, all his friends really, I didn’t really have any of my own, just the people I knew through Eddie. That last time I couldn’t say no.” 

Jamie feels herself getting angry on Dani’s behalf. Whether intentionally or not, Edmund O’Mara had taken Dani’s life from her. On top of all the things he’d made her give up, how Dani probably felt guilty over and over again each time she turned him down because that’s just the kind of person Dani is, he’d also isolated her. He’d manipulated her for years until he’d finally figured out how to give her no choice at all. 

She isn’t aware that she’s frowning until Dani cups her cheek with a hand and rubs across it with her thumb before pulling her hand away. She immediately misses the contact. Looking up, she’s met with Dani’s blue blue eyes. She’s still worried, but she cares about her too. Jamie can only hope that Dani’s cares the same way she does, and that it isn’t just because of this situation with her ex-fiancé. 

“Right now, I want to know how you and Mikey spent your day and see if I can join in for a while. I don’t want you thinking about that moron, okay?” She sees Dani’s eyes dart down to her wrist again before letting out a shuddering breath. Jamie watches as Dani closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and lets it out. 

“Can I ask you something before Mikey comes back?” Jamie reluctantly nods. “Did you teach Mikey how to be a card shark or does he even know he’s doing it? Because we were playing for pub mix but the only reason I got any was because he shared some with me.” Jamie grins. 

“A little of both.” 

When Mikey comes out of his room, he’s still eager to show her what he and Dani had done. The first thing he shows her is their drawings. She beams at them, always proud, but she especially loves the one that features all three of them. That one is going in a frame. Then she sees one of the ones Dani colored in. 

“It’s practically a paint by numbers, Poppins. I thought you teachers were all about rules, but you didn’t even use the right colors on this thing.” Dani gives her a teasing smile that has her feeling warm. 

“If I did that, I’d wind up with the picture they wanted. Rules apply in the classroom. Who’s to say what the right colors are anyway?” Jamie’s impressed with how much of the puzzle they got done and sits down to help them for a while. 

“So, we’ve all been invited to lunch at the manor tomorrow. All three of us.” She gives Dani a look, telling her that she only has to come if she wants to. Dani gives her a small nod. Mikey’s oblivious, happy to see their friends tomorrow. 

“That means that I get to play with Flora and Miles! And Owen’s cooking!” he cheers. Jamie smiles. 

“Hey! What's wrong with my cooking?” 

“You’re not as good as Owen. Not even close.” Jamie laughs, and nudges his chair and it has him grinning back at her. Turning to Dani, he explains. “Owen is a cook, but he learned in Paris!” Dani’s impressed and turns towards Jamie. 

“Owen can make things you’ve never dreamed of and improve things you didn’t think could be. He came back to Bly for his mom, she needs him. He provided us with dinner tonight too.” That gets another cheer out of Mikey. 

“That’s great. The manor is where you work, right? Maybe you could give me a tour of the gardens? Show me all your hard work?” Jamie tries to hide how happy that makes her, she’s very proud of her work, and can’t wait to show her everything. The only people who ever get to see it are Hannah, Owen, and the Wingraves, and maybe the occasional trespasser. It probably isn’t impressive to the others anymore, having seen it day after day for years, but she puts all her skill in every plant there. 

They sit and work on the puzzle even after Mikey leaves to play with his dinosaurs and cars. Somehow, those go together in his mind, and she likes the way he thinks. Combined with various structures made from Legos and blocks, the dinosaurs wreak havoc and sometimes she’s allowed to help. It also got him out of playing the part of Godzilla himself. She’d had to buy so many cars then since they didn’t survive being stepped on very long. 

Unfortunately, the conversation only stays light hearted for so long. 

“Jamie, Mikey said you’d sort Eddie out. What exactly does that mean?” Dani’s still looking down at the puzzle pieces and trying to make them fit, so she doesn’t see Jamie grit her teeth for a second. She can hardly blame Mikey though. She’s sort of rubbed off on him over the years, and not always in a good way. Mikey has friends, more than she does, but there are only a few people he really trusts. That’s something he’d learned from her and she wishes he hadn’t. He shouldn’t restrict himself like she does just because it’s built into her, it’s a habit she can’t let go and at this point, finds comfort in. Dani has been an exception for both of them and he’d liked and talked about her before Jamie’d ever met her. 

“We’ve gotten in a few jams over the years. Nothing too serious, but things could have gotten ugly. I spent a few years in prison before I came home and my mom left. I think she waited as long as she could, but knew Dad and Denny wouldn't look after him. I spent five years in prison for theft and assault. The assault wasn’t too serious, but it was against one of the officers trying to arrest me. Anyway, that’s also one of the reasons the people here aren’t my biggest fans and why they don’t like the fact that I’m taking care of Mikey.” Jamie hazards a glance at Dani, who is looking at her now, but still absently fiddling with a puzzle piece in between her fingers. There isn’t any judgement or pity on her face, just an expression that says she’s listening. 

“I’d gotten in trouble because at the time, I wanted to get away from everything at home just as badly as everyone else there. Spent some time bumping around London. Once I got out and took off with Mikey, I stupidly tried staying at some places I thought were safe there. We tried a few, but they weren’t any good for a number of reasons and it took me too long to figure that out. London was where we got into a few tight situations. Bly was the first place I found where we could settle that was away from all that. I was lucky when it came to finding a job, much less one I love. I found my love of gardening in prison. I was about to try my hand at waitressing downstairs, when I overheard about the job opening at the manor. Lucked out with that. With my people skills, waitressing wouldn’t have lasted long. 

Most of the time, I was trying to stay a step ahead of social services, they wanted to take Mikey and place him somewhere. I wasn’t going to let that happen. When I got here, I arranged to get guardianship. Henry Wingrave, the guy I work for, he’s a lawyer and he helped me out. Get through all the paperwork and hoops. Locate my parents and have them to sign him over to me. Everything is legal. That was… a big weight off my shoulders. As for sorting someone out, it just means making myself clear. It doesn’t always mean violence, and honestly all I’d planned to do was talk to… Eddie. That’s where I might have made things worse for you. I just wanted to explain that I wasn’t going to force you to do anything. He’s the one who got aggressive first—” Dani reaches out and takes her hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“I know that Jamie. Even with everything you’ve just told me, I know that. None of it changes my opinion of you. You were trying to protect me and then had to protect yourself. As for your past, well, everyone has one. Mine wasn’t prison, but—” 

“It was a kind of prison, Poppins. I know you said you wanted to make things work between you two, but he cut of your options. He limited who you were friends with and it doesn’t sound like that’s all.” Dani looks away. 

“He also didn’t want me working. Wanted me in the house he bought for us trying to start a family. But I love teaching and I was never going to give that up.” Jamie tries to keep her face impassive, but clenches her hand into a fist. She immediately loosens it at the feel of Dani’s thumb rubbing across her knuckles. 

“You get how that’s even worse though, right? You’re an amazing teacher and you love kids and they love you.” Dani blushes a deep red that has Jamie fighting back a smirk. 

“How do you know I’m an amazing teacher?” 

“Well, for starters, Mikey loves you, and us Taylors hardly like anybody. Then you went the extra mile for us. That’s dedication you wouldn’t make if you didn’t care about your students. There’s also the adorable notes you leave on the work you give back and how even when the answers are wrong it isn’t harsh.” Dani blushes even harder and that has her smirk coming out full force. 

“Red pen is intimidating and can make the students feel worse. So, I use a green pen or sometimes purple. That’s why I also use stickers or smiley faces when they do well. Odds are the student is better in other subjects and just needs some help in that one. No reason to make them feel awful just because they’re having trouble.” It’s mostly muttered, but Jamie hears it all anyway. It’s just another of Dani’s endearing qualities. 

They spend the day doing a number of things. Mikey shows Dani her record collection. He tries to remember the things he’d shown her the night before, but can’t and winds up showing Dani all of the plants again. He tries to remember what kinds they are, but that’s more Jamie’s field, so he winds up explaining what he's named them and why. Jamie’s favorite is the succulent named George. Lunch is peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, one of Mikey’s favorites, and according to Dani, she makes them wrong. That starts a light hearted argument on how it’s possible to make something wrong with only three ingredients. Mikey is giggling the entire time and sides with Dani. 

After various games, including a game of chess where Mikey sits on Jamie's lap and she whispers moves in his ear as they play against Dani, dinner finally rolls around. She assures Dani it’s only a small sampling of Owen’s talents. After dinner, Mikey takes his bath and afterwards asks Dani if she’ll read him the next chapter in his book. They compromise by having Mikey read part of it and then Dani finishes. While they do that, Jamie cleans up from dinner, but it takes longer due to her wrist. 

After both she and Dani get ready to turn in for the night, Dani has her sit on the couch while she wraps her wrist. 

“I’m sorry, I should have thought to do this earlier. This will keep you from bending and hurting it more though.” 

“It’s fine. I forgot something earlier though. Up at the manor I used a shovel on his car. That’s how I broke the side mirror.” 

“After already hurting your wrist? Jamie…” Jamie closes her eyes for a moment. Dani’s surprised her again with her concern being focused on her rather than the man she’d grown up with. Even with how he treated her, she’d understand how Dani’s bond with him would be hard to let go. She’d never had anyone like that herself. 

“He didn’t… doesn’t know that I wouldn’t use the shovel against him, but I wouldn’t. Poppins, I swear, as mad as I was for you—” Dani gives her one of those soft smiles that makes Jamie forget what she’d been saying. 

“I know.” Jamie swallows hard and tries to fight back what feels like a bright blush. “What if tries to have you arrested for that?” That has Jamie focusing again. 

“Well, it’d be his word against the others. According to them, they didn’t see anything.” 

“Even though they did? Jamie, you have… those are more than just great friends.” Jamie smiles. 

“They’re more like family. Even Henry in a weird way. He’s an absent uncle to Flora and Miles, even though he’s the only family they have left, but he looks after all of us in his own way. For me, it was helping with Mikey and I don’t know that I can ever repay him for that.” Dani gives her good hand a squeeze. 

“Family means you don’t have to.” 

“Yeah, I'm not exactly used to that being the case.” Dani gives her a sad smile. 

“Me neither.” 

* * *

Dani’s is as gentle as she can be as she wraps Jamie’s wrist. She’s had more than her fair share of first aid classes and treating this shouldn’t be a problem. Unfortunately, Dani finds herself distracted by Jamie again. The softness and warmth of her skin under her fingertips. It isn’t even her wrist, but the sight of Jamie’s mottled bruise hurts her. 

Once she’s done, Dani looks up to find Jamie watching her closely. Jamie, who hasn’t known her very long and has such faith in her. They sit there and watch each other, until Jamie turns and stands up, forgetting her injury and using it to push herself up. 

“Okay, so sleeping—” Dani smiles as Jamie continues to try and look after her. 

“I’m fine on the couch. Don’t worry about me.” Jamie raises an eyebrow at her. 

“Poppins, it’s my couch. I happen to know exactly how uncomfortable it is. You can’t sleep on it again.” The last thing she’s going to do is kick Jamie out of her own bed, so she uses one of her teacher looks on her. One that usually has the kids quieting down and settling in their seats. Jamie meets her with a stern look of her own, one she probably uses on Mikey. It’s a standoff, but it’s Jamie who finally gives in. Or so she thinks. A minute later, Jamie comes back carrying a pillow under her arm and the book that had been by Dani’s bed. 

Dani’s already stretched out on the couch, pillow behind her, and blanket over her. She watches, puzzled, as Jamie goes and lies down on the opposite end and makes herself comfortable under the blanket before opening the book.

“Jamie, what are you doing?” 

“What’s it look like, Poppins? I’m staying here too.” 

“Jamie—” 

“Not moving.” With that she focuses on the book in her hands. Dani watches Jamie for a little while before grabbing a book from one of the coffee table crates and starting in on it. The two of them settle into a comfortable silence where there’s only the sound of turning pages. She’s starting to feel her eyes getting heavy, when Jamie speaks up. 

“Jesus Christ.” 

“What?” 

“Poppins, where the hell did you get this?” 

“A used bookstore. Why what’s wrong with it?” Jamie looks at her from over the top of the book. 

“I’m not sure I can even call this literature. How did you manage to get so far in this rubbish?” Dani rolls her eyes. 

“I started in the middle. I just picked it up to have something to read before bed. Most days I don’t need anything though.” 

“Well, that’s good I suppose.” She watches as Jamie throws the book towards the bin in the kitchen. 

“Jamie!” 

“My mind is going to spend all night wondering why a person would want to put those thoughts to paper and whose brilliant idea it was to publish them.” She’s not going to laugh. She isn’t. Not at the offended expression Jamie is still giving the book across the room, not at the adorable little smile Jamie gives her before reaching for a book from the crates, and not at the frustrated look she gets as she realizes she can’t quite reach without scooting closer. She can’t help her smile though, so Dani hides it by holding the book in front of her face. Finally managing to grab one, she and Jamie resume reading. 

There’s blood. Blood on the cuff of a powder blue Oxford shirt. The kind that Eddie wears underneath his sweaters. It’s just a small, single drop, but there’s only one thought going through her mind. _Jamie_. She can’t bear to look at him, to see the look on his face, she doesn’t want to see his expression and know that this is a side of a man she’d never known. To know that she didn’t know him just like he didn’t know her. Only then does she notice where she is. She’s in a plane seat next to the window. Her eyes dart to the window to see clouds floating by. He’s taking her back. Fine. But where is Mikey and how is Jamie? Taking a deep breath, she looks down at her own hands. To her horror, they’re covered in blood. Too much blood. She knows she’d never hurt Jamie, so this means she’d tried to help her. Before her thoughts can go any further, she realizes it’s more than just her hands covered in blood, and there’s still too much of it. Too much for someone to still be okay. 

Dani jerks awake. She’s taking a few deep breaths, trying to ignore the sweat coating her skin and making her shirt stick. Tonight, she’s in her own sleepwear and doesn’t have Jamie’s scent to comfort her. Jamie. Her eyes snapping up to look across from her, she finds Jamie still spread out on the couch. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, and she’s back to trying to control her breathing as she tries to make sure Jamie's okay. She gets something better. Jamie shifts and pulls whatever she’s hugging closer to her. That’s when Dani realizes it’s her feet. That has everything about her nightmare fading away for a second. She doesn’t remember falling asleep and looks over the edge to see the book she’d been reading on the floor. Her shifting slightly has Jamie letting out a sound of displeasure and cuddling against her a bit more. It’s adorable and has Dani breathing easier. 

Dani’s pretty sure this wasn’t the plan. Jamie had probably meant to wait her out and then give her the bed. She might have dreamed of sleeping next to the brunette, not like this, but it’s close enough and still has a warm feeling spreading in her chest. Admittedly, most of that’s because Jamie’s right in front of her, alive and well. Still, she raises her hands and finds them free of blood. Jamie. She’s still here for her even when she doesn’t know it. She feels her eyes getting heavy again. She doesn’t fight it, even though it might mean another nightmare. Jamie will be here when she wakes up and that’s enough to get her to relax. 

She wakes up the next morning to the sound of something crunching. Opening her eyes, Jamie is still there. There’s still that crunching sound and she turns a bit to see Mikey eating his cereal at the table. He gives her a happy smile, and it has her blushing. She turns back to Jamie when she hears Jamie groan and it has her blushing even deeper. It's something she wants to hear again in a different context. Pushing that thought away, she watches Jamie stretch and wince slightly, having forgotten about her wrist. 

“Told you, Poppins. This is possibly the most uncomfortable place to sleep. My body will thank you if you don’t fight me about sleeping here again. I mean, you’ve spent two nights here. I honestly don’t know how you’re able to move.” Jamie doesn’t seem to realize that she’s holding her legs, and simply lets them go before getting up, as if cuddling her had been perfectly natural. In a way, it felt like it was. 

“Breakfast?” asks Jamie as she extends her hand to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few things. I figure Jamie was arrested when Mikey was three and got back when he was eight. Their mom left shortly after and that's when they set off together. 
> 
> The move Jamie describes is real and comes from Savate Street fighting. (The Human Weapon episode is on youtube). Maybe Jamie picked it up from someone while she was getting into trouble in London. 
> 
> The thing about using red pens to grade papers is true. 
> 
> That's all the notes I think apply to this chapter. The next one is lunch at the manor and a tour of the gardens. Also, Dani meeting Flora and Miles. Maybe a few other things, but I already have some ideas so it should be up... soonish?
> 
> I may take a day to go back and work on my other AU collection. Honestly, I have about eight different documents open for all the ideas I have.


	7. Day at the Manor and Sleeping Arrangements

It’s only when they’re half way to the manor that Jamie starts having second thoughts. This is essentially taking Dani to meet her family. Not her biological family, she wouldn’t wish that on anyone and had no plans on seeing any of them ever again. The only one that matters is Mikey and he’s with her. If she’s remotely interested in someone seriously, she tells them about him right off that bat. Or at least that was her plan, but it hadn't ever happened. The two of them come as a set. Hannah, Owen, and the kids? They’re her new family and they’re important. Now, with Dani, they’re getting closer and it looks like Dani feels the same way she does, but it’s still all early days. With how she feels about the teacher, even now, she’d like their approval, but she doesn’t see her feelings for Dani going anywhere even if she doesn’t get it. Still, this is the first time she’s ever been this serious about anyone, if you could call them serious, so she’s still figuring things out, but this is a big step. That’s what has her nervous. 

Looking over at Dani, it’s clear the woman is nervous for an entirely different reason. She’s not sure how much Mikey knows, she’ll have to sit down with at some point, should have already. They’ve been in tough situations before and it just wasn’t smart keeping him in the dark. How was he supposed to know to keep his guard up, to be careful? Right now though, all he was thinking about was getting to play with Flora and Miles. 

“Poppins, we’re fine. I’ve been checking and it’s just us. Even if he showed up behind us, I know how to get rid of him, okay? Just relax.” Dani takes a deep breath and then gives her a sideways smile. 

“You’re watching, huh? Because every time I look over at you, you’re watching me.” 

“Well, why should I be subtle about it? I like looking at you.” That's clearly an unexpected answer, but she’s always been up front about things. She tries to keep things to herself if she was still figuring it out, but if asked, she's honest. If she didn’t want to answer she wouldn’t, but if she trusted you, she would at least try. She could count on one hand the number of people she trusted though. “Anyway, it sounds like you’re looking at me too.” 

* * *

The manor is even bigger than she’d thought it would be. The first thing she notices is the ivy crawling up the front and the neatly trimmed hedges. That alone is remarkable, the clean lines on the hedges and the way the ivy doesn’t look overgrown. Dani’s felt out of place for a while, being an American in England, but here, she remembers their conversation from last night. This is where Jamie’s family is. According to Jamie, these people just worked at the manor as well. She wouldn’t be meeting the owners or anything, which was a relief, but these people were more important because they were important to Jamie. Their jobs didn’t matter, it was her own insecurity really. She could fake liking someone, she’d faked loving Eddie for years, but when she actually liked and cared about someone? She was still playing it by ear and hoped it wouldn’t be too obvious. She’d understand if they didn’t want to trust Jamie’s heart with someone who didn’t know what she was doing. 

The only thing Dani’s sure of, well, pretty sure of, is that her feelings aren’t going one way. She’s not entirely certain because there’s that little voice in the back of her head that says she might be misinterpreting everything. Jamie might just be being nice. Offering her a place to stay might be the only way Jamie knows how to repay her for helping her brother. Jamie knows she has no other place to go, can’t afford to stay at a motel, so maybe she thinks this is the only option. They’re friends, and getting closer, but maybe this is just something friends do for each other. She wouldn’t really know. 

There are other things though that have her thinking this is mutual. For one, Jamie trusts her with Mikey. She’d left Mikey in her care while she went out and took care of things. At the time there hadn’t been anyone else, but Jamie could have dropped him off at the manor. Jamie trusted her. Then there’s the fact that Jamie shared her past with her. She has a feeling that doesn’t come easy for Jamie, that it’s gotten her judged by people close to her before. Jamie had been desperate to reassure her that she didn’t act out in violence without reason, but Dani knew that. She hadn’t known about Jamie’s past, but she knew Jamie well enough to know she wouldn’t just go out and attack people. Lastly there’s all the physical contact. Jamie doesn’t shy away from it and sometimes initiates it herself. She never pulls back, not even in front of Mikey. Dani can’t help her small smile at remembering how Jamie had been cuddling her legs. But all of this was confusing since it could be seen either way. 

She’s biting her lip when she realizes the truck has come to a stop. The moment Jamie puts the car in park, Mikey takes off to the front door. 

“Poppins, you alright? We’re still clear, but if you don’t want to do this anymore, I can drop Mikey off for the afternoon…” 

“No! No, everything is fine. Just lost in thought.” Jamie gives her a long look. 

“Overthinking, more like. It’s just lunch, Poppins. It’ll be fine.” Dani nods and gets out. 

Following Jamie, Dani does her best to push down her anxiety. The minute they’re inside she spots two small children talking with Mikey. 

“Jamie! You’re here!” says a young girl. Jamie had told her before they left that the children’s names were Flora and Miles and a little about them. Both of their faces light up at the sight of Jamie. Dani knows the feeling. Jamie laughs. 

“Flora, you guys just saw me on Friday and I’ll be here again tomorrow.” 

“Yes, but having you here with us is perfectly splendid.” Behind her, Miles nods. Dani already loves them. She has a feeling that outside of the people here, not many fully appreciate Jamie. Two other people come out and join them, who she’s guessing are Hannah and Owen. She guessed correctly when they introduce themselves. 

“Okay you guys, this is Dani Clayton. She’s Mikey’s teacher and my friend.” Dani’s got a smile on her face, but it falters slightly at being called a friend. Immediately, her doubts about misreading the situation are back. 

“You were right Jamie. She is very pretty; don’t you think Mikey?” Shocked and trying to hide it, she registers Mikey nodding and Owen it’s even trying to hide his grin like Hannah is. It gets rid of some of her doubt though. She can’t bring herself to look at Jamie, but if she had, she would have seen Jamie’s face turn a dangerous shade of red. 

“Dani—” begins Miles before Hannah cuts him off. 

“Ah, we will be addressing her as Miss Clayton please.” At first, Dani thinks it’s to keep her slightly separate from them, but then she realizes it’s what Mikey knows her as. Him calling her Dani would be awkward and then it might have him slip up at school or something, get both her and Jamie possibly in trouble. Jamie was right, she’s overthinking again. None of that has happened so far, so why worry? 

“Lunch is ready, if you’d all like to go and get seated" says Owen and she follow the group to the table. 

* * *

Thankfully, lunch is just bangers and mash, the kids favorite. She loves Owen’s cooking, but he can make anything wonderful. She’d been hoping for something that wasn’t too extravagant, not wanting lunch to be a big deal. Dani is nervous enough as it is. At the moment, it looks like she’s panicking over just where to sit. Jamie grabs her hand and guides her over to the seat next to her. 

Lunch passes without any problems. Dani relaxes as she makes easy conversation with the others. Hannah and Owen ask about her job and how she’s liking Bly, nothing about her ex fiancé and nothing about Dani staying with Jamie out of a need for safety. Instead, Owen makes his usual puns, which Dani laughs at, and asks if Mikey had introduced her to all the plants at Jamie’s place. 

Once the meal is over, Jamie offers to show around the grounds. Suddenly, she the one feeling nervous. 

* * *

The grounds of the manor are the likes that Dani’s never seen. There are gardens in the states, but she’s used to the ones on front lawns. This is enormous and gorgeous. The roses are the highlight, but everything is beautiful. She vaguely registers the kids running around, her whole focus is on the greenery. Jamie explains every bush and every flower. 

“Jamie, all of this is wonderful. You’re more than just a gardener. This, what you do here, is nothing short of magic. I mean, in theory I know how plants work, they start as seeds and you add water, but you’ve made all these into… well, not only real things, but spectacular! You know so much about all these plants and off the top of your head. Not just that, you’re passionate about them. Calling yourself just a gardener sells yourself short.” 

Jamie gives her a bright smile. Sadly, Dani has a feeling not many get this excited over her work, appreciate it, and are as impressed as she is. As a teacher, she knows about being underappreciated, but that’s just part of being a teacher. This is, well, extraordinary and has to take so much work. Jamie said she’d found her love of gardening in prison, and Dani’s so glad she found a job that let her use her skills. 

“Technically, the official name for my position is groundskeeper.” Dani rolls her eyes and gives Jamie a playful shove. Jamie seems a bit nervous for some reason, but leads her to the greenhouse. Immediately, she surrounded by more plants. There are some usual flowers in various pots, but in the rear, on a large back table, are so many colors. Flowers that she’s never seen before. “These are some of my own experiments. They’re just something I fool around with really. They’re hybrid flowers. They don’t really have a place here on the grounds. I fiddle with them just for fun.” She’s listening intently, but examines each blossom carefully and can’t resist gently running a fingertip over some of the petals. 

“Jamie, these are amazing. What are they?” 

“Well, these two are lilies, this one is a stargazer lily, one of my favorites. Over there are Hyacinths and Chrysanthemums. Over in the pot is a hibiscus. It’s a tropical plant really, and hard to grow, but I just wanted to see if I could.” Once again, Jamie shrugs, thinking what she’s done isn’t something special, but it’s remarkable. 

“How do you even grow hybrid flowers? I don’t know much about them, but this seems like something you can’t do easily. Well, you obviously can, but I doubt many other people could.” She watches as Jamie scratches nervously at the back of her neck. Once again, Dani doesn’t understand what she has to be nervous about. Clearly, she’s takes pride in her work, but she doesn’t understand why that would make her anxious. She patiently waits while Jamie tries to find her words. 

“Well, sometimes it can happen naturally when they’re on they’re out on their own by the wind, bees, or hummingbirds. In this case, I did the pollinating myself. I can control the elements in here better, like how much water they get and the temperature more. I mean, you saw the other day how much rain we can get, and I don’t want to drown them.” Jamie says all this without having to give it much thought, showing her vast knowledge, but is still treating it like it isn’t any big deal. “I, um, don’t really know what I’m going to do with them now though. I can switch some out with the ones I have at home I guess. The hibiscus well be easy to move, but I’ll have to figure out a place it. I may have gone a little overboard. This is the first time I've gotten them to grow this far. Never thought about what to do next.” 

“Maybe you could keep them in the pots and put them around the manor? I mean, you’re here most day, so you could make sure they get the care they need. I’d offer to take one or two, but I’ve never had much success with plants. Like, not even weeds.” That gets a laugh out of Jamie, and for a moment, her confidence is back. “Jamie, has anyone else seen these?” 

“Not really? The others don’t come in here much. The kids know better, since they might break something, sometimes Hannah comes out with tea, and Owen pops his head in sometimes, but these are in the back and for the most part it’s just me in here. I owe it all to the Wingraves though. They’ve given me so much freedom here. A decent budget to work with, discretion over what to plant and where, even though some of the plants have been here ages, and then I have this.” 

“Well, I feel honored to be shown all your hard work. Both the grounds in general and this.” 

“What can I say Poppins, you’re special.” Dani can’t help her smile and gets one back from Jamie. 

She wanders around the table for a few minutes taking another close look at each flower. That’s when she notices Jamie shifting on her feet. 

“Jamie?” 

* * *

“Poppins, can we sit down a minute?” Dani gives her a puzzled look and she does her best to hide her nervousness. She knows she isn’t doing it very well, but she has to get this right, word it right, so that she’s understood. She shows Dani over to the sitting area. There’s a small couch and a pair of wicker chairs to the side of the large greenhouse. Sometimes, in the summer, she spends the night out here in a hammock she has stashed away. But she isn’t thinking about any of that right now. Her nervousness has rubbed off on Dani, who now looks about as anxious as she feels. 

“Just give me a minute. I just have to figure out how to start.” Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Dani nod, relax slightly, and then wait patiently. Unfortunately, nothing comes to her. “Okay, I’ll just come out with it since time isn’t helping me. Um, you’ve told me a little about your past and we talked about prisons the other day. I still think your situation back in the states sounds like one. It wasn’t like the literal one like I was in, but it was one.” 

“I helped make it though. If I’d ever stood up for myself, told anyone how I really felt, things never would have gotten so out of hand.” 

“Poppins, there’s a reason you felt you had to say yes. No offense to you, but kids are stupid.” Dani glares at her and she quickly holds her hands up to get her to wait. “You were a kid and what, a kiss was the scariest thing you could think of for your dare?” Dani shrugs and nods. “First of all, that’s lame. What about stealing a car or jumping off something high up?” Dani cocks an eyebrow at her. 

“You could steal a car when you were ten?” Jamie rolls her eyes. 

“Of course not, but I would have given it a shot. As for the other one-“ This time it’s Dani holding up a hand. 

“No, no. I can already envision a ten year old you, with little brown adorable curls, plummeting from a roof or something. If I close my eyes, I’m practically there, and can feel my stomach drop.” Jamie smirks. 

“Okay, you’re right about the jumping thing, but my hair was just like it is now, a mess of tangles more than anything else. Thing is, if he knew you so well, if he really loved you, he would have seen how unhappy you were. He chose not to…” Jamie stops and wipes at her face with her hand before taking a deep breath. That was very off topic and she didn’t really know enough about anything to make judgements. “I’ve gotten… that’s not what… that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. Not exactly. Point is, call it a cage, or a prison, or whatever, you’ve been in them for years already. I don’t want you to feel like you’re in one while you’re staying with me. With me and Mikey.”

If Jamie had looked up, she would have seen the soft and affectionate smile Dani was giving her, but she’s looking down at her hands instead. 

“I don’t want to decide anything for you even accidentally, and I kind of did that when I didn’t check with you about coming to lunch. You said you had no problem watching Mikey the other day, but you were already dealing with so much, you didn’t need me adding to it. I could have dropped him off here and given you some peace. You saw how excited Mikey was to see Flora and Miles. Right now, all three of them are out running around and screaming their heads off. I don’t want you to feel like you’re in a cage of any kind with us. We’re your friends and you don't owe us anything.” The word friend doesn’t sit well with her, but that’s the only name for what they are at the moment. If Dani feels the same way, great, but she’s not going to add another relationship as Dani tries again to end an old one. She runs a hand through her hair before she turns to look at Dani. For a moment, she struck by the tender look Dani’s giving her. “I want to keep you safe, you… mean a lot to me, how you want to do that is up to you. You know the guy better than I do and know how to deal with him. So, whatever you decide, I’ll respect and support.” Dani still has that same look on her face as she moves to sit next to her on the couch. Before she says anything, Dani takes her hand and laces their fingers together. 

“Jamie, you’ve given me more than anyone ever has. Other than conversations after school and seeing each other over coffee once—” 

“Please, I had tea.” Dani rolls her eyes. 

“Aside from that, we didn’t know each other very well, but you invited me into your home. The only real opinion you had of me was Mikey’s, and to paraphrase you, kids aren’t always the brightest. Not only that, but you didn’t ask for anything in return. You didn’t just invite me for a night or two either, you’re letting me stay until this thing with Eddie is over. I watched Mikey because I wanted to and we had fun. Asking me to lunch? You didn’t pressure me into it and I agreed. You could hold the fact that Eddie hurt you against me, it’s more than you thought you were getting into, but you don’t. I kind of think you should though.” Jamie shakes her head. Dani is so hard on herself and been feeling guilty over every little thing for far too long. It’s probably a tough habit to break, but she’ll help the teacher with that too if she can. 

“You didn’t do anything. I offered to help and the rest was all that prat’s fault. You can’t blame yourself for something that’s on him.” Dani gives her a small smile, but she can tell the blonde isn’t completely convinced. 

“Everything you’ve done is more than… I know I’ve said this before, but I don’t know how I can ever thank or repay you for—” 

“Poppins, what did I just say? You don’t owe us anything.” 

“I know, but it’s more… kindness than I’ve ever known. You’ve been so considerate of me about everything. As for Eddie, I thought I knew him, but I clearly don’t. The boy I knew, the man I knew, I didn’t think he was the type to hurt someone. I mean I knew he was… desperate and committed to us working out, being together forever and having a family, but not to this point. Not enough to fly across the world and hurt the only person I care about.” That means a lot to Jamie, but Dani runs an exasperated hand through her hair before she leans over and rests her head on her shoulder. “I’m not looking forward to tomorrow though.” 

“Well, I have a schedule for dropping Mikey off that happens to be similar to the school’s. I’m sure Mikey wouldn’t mind getting there early and staying a little later since he has a good book and happens to be with his favorite teacher. It isn’t a problem for me, so don’t worry about that. As for during the school day, do you think he’ll try something while you’re in there teaching? That would get him arrested fast.” She puts an arm around Dani’s shoulder and rubs her arm. Dani sighs and then a puzzled look crosses her face. 

“What are those over there?” she asks and Jamie follows her gaze. 

“Those are herbs for Owen. He bribed me with baked goods, specifically a cake, in order to me to agree. I would have anyway, they’re easy to grow, but I’ll never turn away Owen’s cooking. Besides, the fresher the better and he’s very picky when getting them from a store.” Dani squeezed her hand again as she let out something between a hum and a laugh. They sit there in silence for a while until the yelling of the three kids gets closer. Together, they walk back outside. 

“You know they’re going to practically attack you, right? Not physically, well not exactly, but Flora and Miles are going to want to show you everything. Everything, short of the wing that’s off limits. That’ll include the library though, so there’s that.” 

“I’m used to it. I have twenty five students who are eager to show me every craft they do. I happen to love it.” Just as they reach an open area, all three kids appear and come to a sudden stop in front of them. 

“Miss Clayton! Have you seen the statue garden? It’s my favorite! Come, I’ll show you the best ones!” Jamie had already led her through them, but Dani willingly lets herself get dragged along by the three eager children. Dani gives her a smile over her shoulder and Jamie lets her know that she’ll be inside. 

Sitting at the table with Hannah and Owen, she waits for them to give their opinions. 

“Jamie, she seems perfectly lovely” says Hannah and coming from her it’s not out of politeness, she really means it. That’s one of the many things she loves about Hannah. She’s kind, but always honest. If she has reservations or concerns, she’ll express them gently, but she’ll never hold them back because she cares. Owen does the same, but in his own way. His concern is for Dani for the moment, and it’s not due to her ex fiancé. 

“You left her out there. With three hyperactive children that are eight and ten. How is that caring about her or keeping her safe?” Jamie laughs. 

“She manages twenty five children five days a week for hours on end. Plus, she told me she’ll be fine. You know me better than that anyway. I have enough trouble with my own little gremlin let alone the two here. All three? That’s why I bring Mikey here, help wrangling them all.” 

“Glad we have our uses then” says Owen with a roll of his eyes. “She seems a good sort. Brought out your soft side.” Jamie raises an eyebrow at him. “Jamie, love, I’ve only been to your place three times and only long enough to deliver you two soup when you’ve been sick. Has Hannah ever been there?” 

“Twice for tea” adds Hannah, having to think about it for a moment. 

“Yet you let her stay with you. One of the times I came over, you wouldn’t let me in and had me standing out in the rain!” 

“You had a mac on. You were fine. Besides, it isn’t like you two haven’t been to the pub under it with me hundreds of times” she replies. She fiddles with her hands for a moment. “I really like her. Did before I even let her stay. Mikey loves her. She gives him fantastic books to read, some of them her own, and went out of her way to help him. That’s how all this started. I told her she doesn’t owe us anything, not for helping her out of a jam at the school and not for letting her stay, but I can’t help but feel like… if I can help her, I should because no one’s ever done that for us before and it’s the least I can do.” Hannah reaches over and squeezes her arm. 

“It okay to admit you’re also doing it because you like her. If something does start between the two of you, you want it to be honestly. You can’t start things off with one of you in some sort of debt to the other, even if only one of you believes you owe anything.” Jamie nods, knowing that Hannah is right. 

“So, how are things between the two of you right now?” asks Owen. 

“I don’t want to pressure her in any way. She’s still dealing with her previous relationship, one that she’s ended more than once. I know I said this before, but she’s different from anyone I’ve ever met and not just because she helped Mikey. She trusts me… to keep her safe but not just that. She… I told her about my past. About my life before it was just me and Mikey, about how I was in prison and why, about how when I took off with Mikey things weren’t easy. She wasn’t put off. By any of it. I told her about my run in with her ex fiancé and then what happened up here. Told her I wouldn’t go after him, that it only happened because he wouldn’t let go. Even though I served time for assault, I wasn’t that type of person, but… she already knew that. Somehow, she knew that I wouldn’t just lash out. I was afraid… well, it’s not something that has people thinking the best about me. Run off more than a few people. The only other people who know and look past it are you two and the Wingraves.” It still astounds her that Dani hasn’t run. 

“Jamie, yes, you have a temper, and you’ve had problems controlling your anger and impulsivity in the past--“ 

“That’s a particularly bad combo for you. If your flowers are involved, it’s deadly” throws in Owen when he interrupts. Jamie rolls her eyes, but only half heartedly, because he’s right. Hannah nudges Owen with her elbow and gives him a look. 

“Yes, all of that is part of your past, and yes, it might show itself again, but you’re different from before. From what you’ve told us, you’d been looking out for you and then Mikey as well. You’re safe and settled now. Mikey’s happy and it sounds like you are getting there too—” 

“I’ve been happy! I love my job here and—”

“Will you two stop interrupting me? And no, enjoying a meal and our company is nice, we enjoy yours too, but when you got out of your truck today? You were happy and it has nothing to do with us here at the manor. You’re happier than we’ve seen you in a long time.” 

Jamie doesn’t know what to say to that. Hannah’s right, as she usually is, about all of it. She enjoys her work and loves Hannah, Owen, and the kids, but with Dani, that’s something entirely different. She’s trying to decide if she actually wants to say that out loud, when they hear the front door open and the sound of voices. They turn and watch as the kids all keep talking while Flora continues to tug Dani along behind her. Dani gives her a smile and a wave before following up the stairs. Jamie waves back and that’s how Hannah and Owen get a look at her wrist. 

“The ex-fiancé, is that how that happened? You didn’t hurt it working the other day” comments Hannah. 

“What exactly did happen?” asks Owen. Jamie winces slightly. At least it’s being brought up without Dani being around. The teacher has enough guilt weighing her down. 

“Her ex fiancé Eddie really wants to talk to Dani and willing to do anything to make it happen. He grabbed my wrist as I tried to leave with Dani’s things, but I sort of…” 

“Spoke on her behalf even though you don’t know her that well?” asks Owen. It has her blushing slightly, but she stands by what she said. 

“I know her well enough to know she doesn’t want to see him and that he was controlling in the way he treated her. Isolated her and made her decisions for her. I shouldn’t have said anything though.” 

“I don’t know. You had to say it again when he was here” comments Owen. This time Jamie can’t contain her grimace. 

“I shouldn’t have brought him here. I put you all in danger. Has he shown up at all? The grounds are huge and I don’t want him lurking around Flora and Miles, even if they’re inside.” 

“We’re fine Jamie. We have things under control here. Even from inside, I noticed his limp. How is your wrist though?” 

“There’s a bruise, but it might be sprained. Dani wrapped it for me. Teachers know all about first aid. Apparently, it’s part of their training. I’m impressed though. I would have thought it’d be more along the lines of scraped knees and band aids.” She can’t help her grin, and has the other two smiling. She groans into her hands as she covers her face, hiding her blush, or at least trying to. 

“Jamie, this side of you is adorable” says Owen, still smiling widely. 

They wind up staying for dinner as well. Owen has Dani be the taste tester and makes her suffer through numerous puns. When Dani turns towards her with a smile, and Owen’s back is turned, Jamie mouthed that she was sorry about him, getting a laugh out of her. She’d lost count of how many times Flora had said perfectly splendid, but it had always been in reference to Dani. Mikey and Miles together is always a good thing. Miles is usually pretty reserved, but around Mikey, he was just a regular kid. It didn’t hurt that the mixing of dinosaurs and spaceships created an interesting battle. The afternoon is great for both Mikey and the siblings. 

Mikey falls asleep in the back seat as they drive home. Dani tells her about what the kids showed her, and it had been even more than Jamie had thought. Flora had shown her the elaborate dollhouse and all the dolls that lived inside. Miles had shown her his Star Trek poster and about his love of space. They’d shown Dani every inch of the manor and then proceeded to ask her every question they could think of. Jamie can’t help but apologize again and Dani gives her another blinding smile. 

* * *

When they get back to Jamie’s place, Mikey is still fast asleep. Dani can’t help her soft smile as she watches Jamie carefully lift Mikey out of the back and then carry him out and up the stairs. She’s so caught up in the sweet sight, she nearly misses Jamie tossing her the keys. 

She’s had a fun day, but she has to admit, she’s exhausted. She’s just about to go get changed for bed when Jamie stops in front of the couch, her little brother still in her arms. 

“Okay Poppins, here’s the deal. We both have work tomorrow, and the week might be a little complicated. That means we both need a good night’s rest. Now, the one big extravagance I’ve gotten for myself here is my mattress. Even on the nights that I don’t sleep well, at least I’m comfortable. It’s a big bed and we’re going to share it.” Dani goes to interrupt, trying to focus on her words as she forces down her blush at the same time. Before she’s able to come up with anything, Jamie cuts her off and hefts her brother in her arms. “If you insist on fighting me on this, I’ll put Mikey to bed right here on the couch and you’ll have to stuff yourself into his dinky bed.” Dani narrows her eyes at Jamie but doesn’t hide her smile. 

“Go put him to bed, I’ll get changed.” 

After getting changed, Dani settles down on the end of the bed. Jamie comes in a few minutes later, and grins at her for a moment before she seems to realize something. Dani has a feeling about where Jamie’s thoughts had gone, especially after their talk in the garden. “Jamie, relax. This isn’t the same thing at all, okay? This is just you looking after me.” Jamie frowns and gives her a half shrug. 

“I’m sure that’s what your Ex tells himself too.” Dani sighs and motions for Jamie to sit next to her. 

“What makes it different is that it’s you. You’re so careful about letting me make my decisions for myself, and you worry about it even though you don’t need to. Jamie, you care about me in a way that Eddie never did because you pay attention, you see me. You’re not making my decision for me, you’re blackmailing me.” That gets a chuckle out of Jamie and Dani squeezes her hand again. “Even if Mikey were awake, he’d be on your side and you know it. You’re right though, if I want to stand a chance against a classroom full of kids, this immensely comfortable bed is the obvious choice for sleeping. I’ll probably be dealing with Eddie at some point in the week too. Besides, being curled up with you doesn’t sound so bad.” She can feel the blush rushing across her face. She hadn’t meant to say that last part, even though it’s true. Judging by the smirk on Jamie’s face, she knows it too. Dani narrows her eyes at her. “Don’t. There was no way you were going let Mikey sleep on the couch knowing how uncomfortable it is. Say one word though, and I’ll cram myself in Mikey’s room and cuddle him like a stuffed animal all night.” Jamie doesn’t say a word as she gets up to go change, but that smirk of hers doesn’t go anywhere. 

Dani’s lost in thought for a moment, still waiting at the foot of the bed until she knows which side Jamie’s used to. So far all she’s done is sit on the bed, but she can already tell how comfortable it is by the firmness. When Jamie comes back, Dani frowns as her eyes are drawn to her wrist. It’ll have to be in a splint for about a week, a splint that Jamie has promised to pick up on her way to work. It covers the bruises but Dani still knows they’re there. It makes her slightly nervous for the week ahead. She’d never known this side of Eddie. That’s something she’s concerned about, but she remembers what Jamie told her yesterday and can’t help but wonder what Jamie’s endured before. She’s pulled out of her thoughts at the feel of Jamie looking at her. 

“Which side of the bed is yours?” Jamie smiles. 

“After working on the grounds and then coming home to Mikey? My side is whichever one I collapse on. You pick your usual one, I’ll be fine.” Dani nods and goes for the right side. She’s hidden her expressions for years, gotten so used to wearing masks, that not having to wear one anymore is a relief. It also means she’s easier to read, but she has a feeling Jamie would be able to read her even with a mask in place. They’re both under the covers and Jamie is facing her. Her worry must be showing on her face. Jamie reaches out and tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. She can feel the tips of Jamie’s fingers graze her cheek. 

“Don’t worry Poppins, like you said, you deal with a classroom full of kids. I manage to handle Mikey and am known for a bit of mischief of my own. We can handle your ex. You don’t even need me to do it, you’ve done it more than once on your own. Now, get some sleep.” 

The next morning, Dani finds herself curled up around Jamie. After checking to make sure that Jamie’s wrist is okay, that it’s not pinned or being leaned on, she relaxes again. She’d been joking last night when she’d said being curled up with Jamie didn’t sound so bad. The reality of it was that it felt perfect. Her arm is around Jamie’s waist, pulling her close and she completely understands her need to. She still can’t believe that Jamie is in her life now. Their first meeting could have gone wrong a number of times, but instead it had made her a friend. Someone that was hers, not just someone she knew through people close to her. If she really thinks about it, Jamie had been there for her ever since the first time they met. They hadn’t really been friends yet, but just talking to her every so often made her feel lighter. Then that day at the coffee shop, Jamie could have ignored her, but instead had invited her to sit and gave her a nickname. She constantly wants to keep the brunette close, even in sleep apparently. Jamie had set the alarm the night before, so until it went off, Dani intends to stay right here listening to Jamie breathe and feeling it against her. She hoped they were moving towards something more, but if not, this feeling alone is enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid flowers are a thing and they're awesome. I've only seen it happen naturally, but those are some of the flowers it happens to. I totally believe it's something Jamie can/would do. 
> 
> I plan to include Hannah and Owen more, so watch for that!


End file.
